Revolucion de Corazones 3ra Temporada
by solgenrex
Summary: Obstáculos… Batallas… Momentos angustiosos… Superaron una y cada una de esas fases; eso no ha sido nada comparado con esta etapa.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Han pasado diez años desde la desaparición de Van Kleiss y desde que los meta-nanites han vuelto a su lugar de origen pero las pesadillas aun no acaban para Providencia en especial para las dos principales armas de la organización. Rex y Laumy, ahora mayores, son padres de una hermosa niña. Aunque su más preciado tesoro corre peligro al estar en manos de un misterioso enemigo y todo gracias a un descuido de César.

_**-O-**_

_Antes de comenzar con esta tercera temporada, quiero darles las gracias a los usuarios que pasaron por los anteriores fic que subi e hicieron posible que llegara hasta esta meta de la nove._

_**KornatosKnight: **Quiero agradecerte por darme los primeros consejos para lograr hacer un fic bien hecho y para seguir teniendolos en cuenta cada vez que escriba un relato. No sé en dónde estarás ahora pero te mando un beso._

_**Chikaalien:** Gané una buena y extraordinaria amiga a la que quiero mucho; tus reviews y aliento lograron que llegara hasta esta nueva historia._

_**ririchiro sama:** Otra compañera a la que aprecio mucho y agradezco sus halagos para/con mi historia._

_**LikeMyself: **Es una excelente escritora que, aunque no suba de GenRex, relató a la perfección dos hermosas historias sobre El Origen de Los Guardianes. Leanlas, se las recomiendo._

_Tambien les recomiendo la peli que es preciosa y tengan cuidado con el Bombón de Jack Frost, no se enamoren de él porque después no hay vuelta atrás. (Consejo por experiencia.)_

_**fanaticagenrex: **Que puedo decir, también gracias a vos por pasar siempre y dejarme tan bonitos reviews._

_Puchyz15: Quiero agradecerte por poner la primera temporada a favoritos. Ojala pronto pueda ver un calido review de tu parte._

_Y a mí visitante anonimo también quiero agradecerle por pasar y dejar comentarios. Espero no te pierdas y sigas pasando._

_A todas de verdad... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Gane buenas amigas que me hacen feliz al demostrarme que sigue valiendo la pena seguir adelante con esta última temporada._

_PD: Sigan pasando y no se pierdan. Que sus lindos reviews son muy importantes para mí._


	2. Atraso de Alegría

**Capítulo 2: Atraso de Alegría**

Siempre quiso estar en esta situación. Siempre quiso poder vivir esta experiencia; desde que la conoció. Ansiaba poder serlo en algún momento de su vida y aunque lo de él fue inesperado, ella se puso sobre exaltada de emoción como pocas veces lo hizo. Cuando él se lo dijo su corazón galopaba como un loco contra su pecho. Estaba feliz, contenta, entusiasmada…

La recordaba con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, con su fina y dulce sonrisa y esa mirada tan expresiva con la cual siempre aceptaba todo lo que él le decía.

Él recordaba a la perfección cada parte desde el inicio de su deseo hasta ese hermoso día en que cambió su vida completamente.

******Flash de Recuerdos******

_Cinco años antes…_

_Las dos armas se encontraban en la vieja presa abandonada, aquel lugar que fue testigo de su completa entrega juvenil… se convertía nuevamente en la puesta en escena que destinaría lo que sea que llegará a pasar. Aquella presa era el lugar elegido por los dos cada vez que decidían expresar su amor._

_No había ruidos… sólo estaban ellos, la luz de la luna llena que se mezclaba con una tenue iluminación dentro del remolque y una lenta melodía que inundaba el espacio._

_Nada más._

—_Volvimos_.— la joven mencionó con una sonrisa suave enganchada del cuello del moreno; acariciaba sus cabellos.

—_Este lugar…__ aún conserva tu aroma, el mío, el de ambos. Aquel momento aún lo tengo grabado como si hubiera sido ayer, al igual que todos los que tuvimos_.— comentó mirándola con devoción.

—_Rex, ¿__por qué estás dando tantos rodeos?_— cuestionó con un poco de gracia conociendo cada revuelo del muchacho cuando quería pedir algo, le brindaba una cálida sonrisa.

—_No te pongas ansiosa.__—_ el joven la calmó con una divina sonrisa.

—_Rex, ¿qué sucede? Estás muy misterioso.—_ la muchacha estaba demasiado inquieta, parecía una quinceañera en su primera cita. Aunque no dejaba de lado la naturalidad y afabilidad de siempre.

—_Laumy__,__ desde que nos conocimos he tenido un sueño que sólo quiero hacerlo realidad contigo. Quiero… pedir un deseo por dos y si me lo concedes, seré el muchacho más feliz del mundo.— _el muchacho de 25 años encomendó simbólicamente cuando la chica lo miraba con extrañeza. —_Hermosa, quiero que tengamos un bebé_.— pidió seguro, con dulzura ante la mirada atónita de la bella muchacha de su misma edad.

—_¿Un bebé?_— preguntó un poco ida, espontáneamente sorprendida cuando Rex asentó sumisamente con la cabeza mientras sonreía. —_Es un gran paso, amor.—_ admitió.

—_Lo sé y por eso te he traído__ aquí porque quiero que tú y yo seamos padres. Lo deseo desde hace vario tiempo y quería esperar el momento adecuado para hacerlo, hoy es ese día. Sabes que no vamos a vivir para siempre aunque seamos seres peculiares y sobrenaturales; quiero un heredero para que el día de mañana sepa quiénes fueron sus papás. Que se sienta orgulloso u orgullosa. Sé que somos muy jóvenes aun pero lo deseo porque estoy demasiado enamorado de ti.—_ luego de ese discurso de verdadero amor su novia se emocionó.

—_Oh Rex…_— lo llamó a punto de llorar. —_De verdad… __¿quieres que tener un bebé?—_ ella aun no sabía cómo reaccionar, por dentro estaba que desbordaba de alegría. Era un acontecimiento que la llenaba de extrema felicidad.

—_Es mi mayor sueño, preciosa. Quiero que seas la madre de mi hijo.—_ pidió no pudiendo más de ternura. Esa mujer, de verdad cambio rotundamente su vida; enamoradísimo hasta los huesos.

—_Mi a__mor…_— Laumy susurró con dulzura cuando al mismo tiempo acariciaba la mejilla del joven.

—_¿Qué dices nena?_— Rex le suplicaba con la mirada, de una forma dulce, en sus orbes cafés parecían navegar miles de diamantes.

_Laumy no pudo responderle, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y tales comenzaron a brotar hasta deslizarse por sus mejillas; sólo se dignó a besar con dulzura y pasión a aquel hombre que no sólo la hizo una vez mujer sino que además de ahora en adelante, si Dios se lo concedía, la convertiría en mujer al 100% si llegará a ser mamá; y Rex no sólo correspondía a los labios de su pareja, muy poco a poco comenzó a ponerse en el papel de un hombre embebido en suavidad, fuego, sensualidad y pasión que cobijaba a su mujer bajo su cuerpo._

_La escena de unos años atrás revivía en un tono mucho más planeado, deseado y placentero. Hasta podría decirse que se acercaba al erotismo sin llegar a los extremos. Sin vulgaridad. La juventud de los 20 años renacía en aquella pareja que se desnudaba entre sí con sumo respeto y consentimiento._

_La inspiración por parte del muchacho era magnifica, eso se haría más fácil de llevar cuando llegue el momento y el nombre para su musa era ella, esa EVO extremadamente bella de largos y espesos cabellos castaños, ojos chocolates y labios carmesí; Laumy._

_En pocos minutos los dos se encontraron completamente como Dios los trajo al mundo y re encarnando la tierna escena de amor. Naturalmente… ese momento sería mucho más maravilloso que la primera vez. Un beb__é era un asunto demasiado__ serio, pero eso sí, deseado por ambos._

_En el apogeo de la belleza del final íntimo fue maravilloso; intenso e inolvidable._

—_Te amo Laumy_.— el joven le recordó cuando se encontraba descansando luego de ese hermoso encuentro, acariciaba delicadamente la cadera de su pareja que estaba pegada a la de él; la miraba con infinito amor estando ella arriba de su moreno cuerpo.

—_Te amo Rex_.— repitió mostrándole una preciosa sonrisa llena de satisfacción, se acercó para unir sus labios con los de Rex, fue correspondida con lentitud, suavidad y deseo.

_Semanas después…_

_Era alarmante. Los primeros síntomas no aparecían…varías veces la segunda arma de Providencia se hacía muchos pero muchos test estando en ovulación y el signo positivo brillaba por su ausencia. Acostumbrada a las varías pruebas, que salían negativas y que se hacía cada semana, había perdido la esperanza. Pensaba en que podría ser estéril. Estaba asustada y la desesperación de no saber cómo enfrentar tal situación empeoraba. ¿Y si la ilusión de Rex en poderlo convertir en padre se desvanecía? ¿Y si el supuesto problema no era sólo de ella sino de ambos? ¿Y si la dejaba por no poder concederle ese ansiado deseo? Preguntas que la inquietaban y por poco casi la volvían loca. Hasta que un día y sin esperarlo, Laumy últimamente actuaba de manera extraña… se veía más diferente de lo convenido, cambios de humores (repentinos), pasaba del cariño a que la dejen sola y viceversa, y como siempre el constante "¿Por qué?" retumbaba en preguntas que no sabía cómo responderlas. Para él, cuando la tenía cerca, la veía misteriosa. Como si le estuviera ocultando algo que ella no quería que él supiera hasta que esté lista para anunciárselo. Se las arreglaba para sacarle algo en concreto pero siempre recibía un "No pasa nada, Rex. Estoy bien", la rareza en cómo se lo decía invitaba a Rex a hundirse más en la incertidumbre que lo carcomía con voracidad._

_La hermosa muchacha pasaba casi todos los días encerrada en el baño o sino en el laboratorio con Holiday cuando se dignaba a salir del mismo después de largos y agonizantes minutos. La verdad de todo era que estaba comiendo más de lo que su estómago le daba, y eso llevaba a las consecuencias, se levantaba a toda prisa de la cama que compartía con el moreno agente y lo hacía en las altas horas de la madrugada. _

_Sensibilidad a flor de piel, antojos nocturnos, náuseas constantes y desmayos inoportunos lo obligaban a preocuparse por la bella agente._

_La respuesta que ha estado buscado desde hace tiempo… la encontró justo cuando menos lo esperaba. En realidad… ella lo supo primero._

—_¿Que me ocurre?_— la joven preguntó preocupada saliendo del escáner.

—_Laumy… ¿sabías que… vas a ser mamá?— _comunicó observando las tomografías en la pantalla empotrada en el escáner.

—¿_Lo dice en serio?_— preguntó sorprendida y con un dejo de ilusión. Parece que la esperanza volvía a nacer.

—_Nunca bromearía, linda. ¿Có__mo es que… no lo notaste en estas últimas semanas? Los síntomas son muy obvios y alarmantes. Sensibilidad, cambios de humor, antojos, nauseas, desmayos…_— dio parte chequeando los reportes impresos.

—_Ahora que lo dice. Estos días tendría que estar indispuesta y eso no ha pasado. Es cierto…tengo que decírselo a Rex_.— exclamó en un suave susurro de felicidad que la doctora logró escuchar.

—_Buena suerte, linda._— Holiday animó a la bella muchacha.

—_Gracias._— sonrió complacida y entusiasmada.

_La muchacha salió del laboratorio recorriendo cada pasillo de la base para darle la noticia a su pareja, logró interceptarlo en un sector hablando con César. Le gritó varias veces felizmente emocionada._

—_Laumy aquí estoy. ¿Qué pasa? Mi cielo.— _la calmó con gracia una vez estando frente a ella.

—_Rex tengo que decirte algo y es muy importante.— _dijo con una dulce sonrisa al juntar sus manos.

—_Soy todo oídos._— admitió con su singular voz.

—_Acá no. Vayamos a la cafetería ahí… estará más desolado.— _sugirió tomando su mano y llevándolo hasta el lugar.

_La pareja se establecía en la cafetería de Providencia, sentados frente a frente en las largas bancas y manteniéndose en silencio, ese que poco a poco desesperaba al muchacho de ojos cafés que observaba a su mujer de una forma angustiosa y llena de desesperación por que la agente hablara, Laumy se mantenía callada y con la mirada ida en algún sector del cuerpo de Rex, ciertamente apuntaba hacia el abdomen del joven, parecía como si ella estuviera tomando coraje para decírselo. Rex no soportó más, rompió la tensión._

—_Laumy ¿qué pasa, nena?_— preguntó en un tono dulce entrelazando sus manos con las de ella. —_Hace varios días que te estás comportando de forma rara y me preocupas, amor._— confesó en tono preocupante.

—_Rex…_— lo llamó suavemente e hizo un momento de silencio cuando elevó su vista para mirarlo. —_Tengo… un atraso de dos semanas_. —comunicó haciendo una pausa dramática; eso lo explicaba todo en la cabeza del muchacho. —_Estoy embarazada_.— informó sonriendo finalmente cuando su visión comenzó a nublarse.

—_¿De verdad?_— el joven preguntó cuándo se le iluminaron los ojos; ilusionado al momento que ella le sonrió. —_¡__¿Quieres decir que soy papá?!_— sonrió emocionado.

—_¿Estas feliz?— _Laumy preguntó sacándose una pequeña y traviesa lágrima_._

—_Feliz es poco. Por supuesto que estoy más que feliz, mi am__or. ¿No es lo que queríamos?_— comunicó al instante que una sonrisa se formó en sus morenos labios. —¿_Por qué preguntas eso?—_ agregó más que emocionado.

—_Porque creí que la noticia del atraso te caería mal. Por eso no te lo quería decir…__ sabiendo_ _que si te mencionaba que en estas semanas no tenía resultados positivos respecto al bebé y de que si no llegaba a quedar embarazada, te decepcionaría. Que te sacaría la ilusión de poder tenerlo_. — mencionó un tanto confundida, la verdad era que Laumy estaba muy atemorizada de comunicarle esa clase de noticia, había pensado que si se lo decía la abandonaría. ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué de pensar en que la dejaría por un pequeño atraso? Rex era rebelde, testarudo e impulsivo, pero en los casos del amor es incomparablemente comprensivo.

—_Nena, ¿qué disparates dices…?_— cuestionó confundido al abrazarla con gran fuerza. —_Laumy… lo que tienes aquí…__ es un regalo de Dios. Es nuestro. Lo planeamos juntos mi amor._— pronunció tocándole el vientre una vez que la soltó lentamente.

_Laumy sólo alcanzó a acurrucar su cabeza en el amplio pecho de su novio una vez que se aferró a él. Ella estaba muy sensible por ese pequeño ser que poco a poco crecía dentro de su (ahora) plana pancita._

—_Padres… padres… vamos a ser padres_.— asumió con una sonrisa mientras le caían lágrimas y acariciaba los largos y frondosos cabellos de su chica.

******Fin del Flash******


	3. Bienvenida al Mundo

**Capítulo 3: Bienvenida al Mundo**

******Flash de Recuerdos******

_Nueve meses después…_

_Había una gran expectativa sobre el nuevo o la nueva integrante en la base. Los dolorosos gritos de Laumy dentro la habitación inmaculada eran agobiantes tanto para ella como para el joven arma que no podía quedarse quieto caminando en el pasillo que correspondía al sector, lo hacía con nerviosismo y de un lado al otro. _

_Holiday, como toda una médica profesional asistía a la joven haciendo de partera y César apretaba la mano derecha de Laumy tratando de tranquilizarla, el médico y científico alentaba a la muchacha en que faltaba poco para dar a luz._

—_Vamos linda, falta menos_.— la Doctora la alentó con su dulce tono de voz; ese tan maternal.

—_¡ME DUELE!_— la joven futura madre expresó con terribles contracciones mientras que las lágrimas no se hacían de rogar.

—_Laumy, puja, puja_.— César la alentó con una mezcla de emociones buenas, sonrisas nerviosas y demás…; estaba tan emocionado.

—_¡ME DUELE, ME DUELE!_— Laumy espetó cuando sintió una punzada en las sienes, su rostro estaba rojo por la tremenda fuerza, empapado por la transpiración y las lágrimas; tragó un poco de saliva mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás debido al cansancio, tomó una larga bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento y seguir con el trabajo de parto. Era uno muy doloroso.

—_Un intento más, Laumy_.— Holiday volvió a insistir mientras Laumy ponía toda su fuerza pero volvía a caer rendida.

—_¡Ay...! No... No puedo._— la joven respiraba muy agitada, parecía asustada al momento de cerrar los ojos.

—_Laumy, yo sé que estás asustada, que estás a punto de ser mamá primeriza... pero vamos, sólo un intento más._— Holiday alentó a la muchacha en continuar su trabajo de traer al mundo a ese nuevo ser. —_Vamos, tú puedes, linda._— nuevamente el tono maternal la hizo reincorporarse y proseguir.

—_¡AAAAAAAY!— _la joven castaña dio otro grito ahogado y desgarrador.

_Esos minutos en los cuales se hacían eternos para el esperado nacimiento; el llanto de un bebé se hizo oír, dando el fin a un muy doloroso parto… y dando el comienzo de una maravilla maternidad._

—_Buen trabajo Laumy_.— el científico de avanzada edad felicitó a su cuñada con un agradable susurró y una amable sonrisa. —_Soy tío de una preciosa niña_.— asumió y comunicó felizmente cuando él vio como la doctora Holiday envolvía delicadamente a la recién nacida en una manta.

—_Gracias César_.— sonrió agradecida al recostar su cabeza en la almohada, cansada, luego de haber traído al mundo a un nuevo ser es natural.

—_En cuanto Holiday presente a la nueva integrante a Rex y de que inyecte a la pequeña, estará contigo_.— comunicó con la solemnidad que lo caracteriza, agregó una sonrisa.

—_De acuerdo_.— aceptó un poco agotada pero reconfortó la voz con una hermosa sonrisa.

—_Descansa un poco_.— sugirió para que la muchacha descanse su cuerpo después de tanto esfuerzo y desgaste físico. —_Mañana_ _vendrán las visitas y necesitas estar impecable_.— mencionó ante la sonrisa sumisa y somnolienta de la muchacha, se retiró sin más nada que agregar.

_El más joven de los Salazar estaba demasiado nervioso, lo único que hizo para calmar sus nervios fue beber una buena taza de café. No estaba lejos de la improvisada Sala de Maternidad que resultó ser la habitación que compartía con su pareja y en cuanto escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse, Rex se acercó instintivamente hacia Holiday._

—_Felicidades Rex_.— Holiday sonrió con dulzura mirando al muchacho. —_Eres padre de una hermosa y saludable niña._— comunicó sosteniendo en sus brazos un bultito lloroso envuelto en una mantita rosa.

—_Padre…_— pronunció en un susurró de emoción, lentamente asomando una suave sonrisa. —_Soy padre_.— asumió cuando Holiday le pasó delicadamente a la niña, la recibió afectuosamente. —_Jazmín, hola preciosa._— saludó con calidez a su beba un poco quebrado por la emoción de tener a su preciado sueño hecho realidad en brazos. —_Hola mi amor_.— saludó nuevamente brindándole una sonrisa a la niña que sollozaba inquieta en los brazos de su moreno papá.

_Se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la puerta, sosteniendo en sus brazos a ese retoño tan delicado como un tulipán. __¿__Quién pudiera creer que nuestro héroe se convertiría en padre primerizo? El tenerla en brazos era incomparable, una visión que venía reservando desde hace mucho tiempo y que hoy… estaba estrenándola. Se sentía tan orgulloso de ella. Esa sin igual mujer que lo enamoró al instante. Y ahora… al ver ese encanto que tenía por hija se sentía muy feliz. Él es un hombre muy expresivo y su hermano, Laumy, y los demás saben más que nadie que cuando tiene sentimientos que oprimen su pecho los deja salir sin restricciones._

_Viendo su suave y delicado rostro angelical podía imaginar y sentir al mismo tiempo que estaba protegiendo a una piedra preciosa resguardada celosamente en sus brazos. No entendía como una cosita tan chiquita podía iluminar tanto ese lugar._

_Entre tanta contemplación a la recién llegada… decidió descubrir su rostro dejando ver la pequeña boca de Jazmín. Era la viva imagen de Rex, su idéntica piel uniformemente morena, las tupidas pestañas… lo único que heredó de su madre fue la respingada nariz y las manitos tan pequeñas y suaves como los capullos de algodón en el campo. Volvió a cobijarla de nuevo en su mantita caliente. Al verla tan calmada, tan frágil e indefensa le dieron ganas de mecerla gentilmente para arrullarla por unos segundos._

_Separó la vista unos instantes de Jazmín cuando de repente sin darse cuenta dejó de mecerla y sintió como su pequeño puñito estaba apretando suavemente el dedo índice de su mano derecha, el joven sonrió dulcemente al observar como la niña suspiró sonoramente estando hundida en un profundo sueño._

—_Disculpa Rex_.— lo llamó sacando al joven de su nube, Rex levantó la vista lentamente. —_Debo llevar a la pequeña un momento, es para ponerle la vacuna._— la Doctora Holiday mencionó en un tono bajo para no seguir inquietando a la niña.

—_Oh, claro_.— accedió sin problemas al tiempo que la Doctora tomó a la beba con delicadeza.

—_Descuida, después de que la inyecte la podrás seguir alzando y llevársela a Laumy_.— informó con dulzura mientras Rex asintió amablemente, Holiday sonrió y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al Centro de Vacunación de Providencia.

_No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando oyó el llanto de su beba, era su pequeña Princesa, la pequeña Princesa de ambos; Jazmín Danna Salazar. Y ahí venía la Doctora Holiday en dirección hacia Rex cargando un pequeño bultito lloroso._

—_Aquí está, Rex_.— pronunció en voz baja y dulce, el muchacho recibió a la pequeña con suavidad y sonriendo tiernamente, la Doctora sonrió al ver la escena. —_Es un encanto._— halagó la belleza de la beba.

—_Lo sé, es hermosísima_.— admitió mirando con ternura a su hija, descubriendo apenas nuevamente su rostro.

—_Eres un joven muy afortunado de tener a una maravillosa novia y a una preciosa criatura como hija. Son una familia hermosa_.— reconoció cuándo Rex sonrió mirando a la Doctora y a su hija.

—_Gracias Doc. Desde que soy parte de Providencia…Tú, Seis y Bobo siempre fueron considerados y vistos como una familia para mí; una familia adoptiva. Igual desde que el zafado de mi hermano llegó, después Laumy y luego Jazmín… bueno, no puedo pedir más. Me siento de cierta forma completo pero… ojalá mis padres y los padres de Laumy estuvieran aquí. Entonces ahí sí… me confortaría un poco más._— se sinceró mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mientras arrullaba tiernamente a su bebé.

—_Rex sabes que ellos están contigo aun no siendo en la forma como los querrías volver a ver. Sé que no es lo mismo pero nosotros estamos aquí y jamás te dejaremos caer._— lo confortó como sólo ella lo sabe hacer, siendo amable, dulce y comprensiva.

—_De nuevo Gracias. Con ustedes y ahora mi propia familia… sé que me mantendrán lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar cualquier cosa._— admitió fuerte y seguro, de alguna manera se sintió protegido; la bella doctora sonrió.

—_No hay de que Rex. Siempre podrás contar con nosotros._— le recordó al tiempo que el joven agente sonrió agradecido. —_Bueno… te dejo a solas con la niña, debo cumplir con mi trabajo. Por cierto, tu mujer ha hecho un gran trabajo ahí adentro_.— informó con una sonrisa antes de voltear y dirigirse de nuevo a continuar con su labor.

_Rex acomodó bien a la beba y se dirigió al cuarto de ambos donde se encontraba Laumy, descansando y recibiendo a su pareja con una sumisa, tierna, encantadora y cansada sonrisa. Estaba sentada y tapada en la cama._

—_Le acaban de poner la vacuna_.— el joven esbelto dio el comunicado al cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

—_Lo sé, amor. Tu hermano y Holiday me dijeron lo mismo. Rebecca se la llevaría para colocársela y luego me la traería_.— sonrió con ternura y su expresión fue de vuelta de la misma forma.

_El joven se acercó lentamente hacia ella cargando a la beba consigo, llegó y tomó asiento en una silla cercana a la cama dejándola pegada a la misma para hacerle compañía a su mujer. Laumy le hizo una seña a Rex para que le pasará a Jazmín, el muchacho accedió acomodando con cuidado a la pequeña en el regazo de su mujer y al momento de dejarla comenzó a ponerse inquieta y a sollozar. El instinto maternal hizo lo que tenía que hacer en esos casos, mecerla suavemente y hablarle con cariño para poder relajarla y que logre dormirse en la protección de sus brazos._

—_Ya, ya mi amor_.— la calmó con amor mientras la beba seguía en su inquietud. —_Tranquila mi cielo, yo sé que duele pero es por tu bien._— le habló con tersa dulzura.

_Jazmín poco a poco se fue tranquilizando hasta quedarse finalmente dormida._

_Si de algo estaba seguro Rex en su vida, es que nunca se cansaría de ver esa escena. Su mujer sosteniendo a ese pequeño bultito que era la hija de ambos y ver como todo el cansancio que podía tener ella desaparecía por completo para ser sustituido por una hermosa sonrisa y viendo como la pequeña entre mini bostezos y sueños inocentes se acurrucaba más en la manta y en el pecho de su madre._

_A metros de distancia se notaba esa conexión especial que sólo hay entre madre e hija._

—_Es hermosa_.— sonrió mirando con ternura a su mujer. Su novia hizo una tímida sonrisa al inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia su derecha para ver dormir al fruto de su amor con Rex.

—_Lo mismo dijo Rex_.— le dio la razón acariciando con suavidad la mejilla derecha de Jazmín. —E_s hermosa_.— reconoció detallando cada lugar de su pequeño y frágil rostro morenito. Su pareja se inclinó hacia adelante para verla mejor y acariciar su cuerpito. —_No puedo esperar para que los chicos la vean._— susurró mirando a su pareja.

—_Yo tampoco_.— habló en susurro curveando una cálida sonrisa. Laumy sonrió dulcemente al apoyar la cabeza en el hombro derecho de Rex; el joven inclinó su cabeza sobre la de ella sin quitarle la mirada a su beba. —_Prometo cuidarla bien_.— susurró.

—_Rex, no empieces_.— regaño significativamente al muchacho; un poco cansada.

—_Como no hacerlo_.— recriminó y puso su mano izquierda en la majilla de su amada. —_Después de lo que vivimos años atrás… no sé qué pueda llegar a hacer si la pierdo a Jazmín. Ya no soy un jovencito y debo comenzar a pensar como un adulto responsable._— compartió hablando como raciocino.

—_Cielo, no seas pesimista. Jazmín estará perfectamente protegida aquí en la base. No hay por qué pensar cosas malas. Hay que pensar que será una EVO fuerte, al igual que nosotros dos. Además estoy segura de que serás un gran y amoroso padre. Lo tengo presente desde el día en que me convertí en tu novia y hasta el día en el que llegamos a estas instancias_.— dijo siendo lo más dulce que su ser transmitía y Rex suspiró dándole el raciocinio a su mujer.

—_Tienes razón pero igual, cariño_.— suspiró. —_Prometo cuidarla bien_.— declaró con dulzura paterna cuando ella sonrió observando a su amado y él se reflejaba en la mirada de su mujer al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su rostro para besarla lentamente.

—_Permiso._— Holiday pidió calurosamente mientras las dos armas se percatan de su presencia y se separaron sin problemas. —_Disculpa Rex no quiero ser descortés pero… es hora de que Laumy descanse y…_— fue interrumpida por él.

—_No se preocupe Doc, entiendo_.— sonrió amable y la doctora les dio una sonrisa como de costumbre al cerrar la puerta lentamente; Rex suspiró al mirar a su amada. —_Bueno… ya debo irme, cariño. Es tarde y debes descansar…_— aconsejó sin más.

—_¡Espera! ¿Dónde dormirás?_— preguntó preocupada al sostenerlo de un brazo.

—_Ya veré, tú descansa, mañana será un largo día_.— le recordó besando su frente. Ella sonrió dulcemente al bajar la vista para observar a la niña cuándo el joven arma copió la expresión de Laumy al acercarse a su hija. —_Hasta mañana mi Princesa, duerme bien_.— se despidió en un tierno susurró al darle un beso en su mejilla derecha; la sonrisa dulce de Laumy al ver la escena la encandiló. —_Hasta mañana, cariño._— se despidió de manera cortés y tierna.

—_Hasta mañana, amor_.— la joven se despidió de él con un aterciopelado tono de voz.

_Los enamorados se besaron para sellar la despedida, un hermoso y tierno beso fue el cierre para esa noche. Se separaron después de varios segundos… Rex le dio última mirada antes de caminar hasta la puerta y salir no sin antes dedicarle una preciosa sonrisa._

_La bella muchacha admiró esa vista en él. Luego quedó contemplando la puerta por tres segundos y bajó la mirada brindándole una cálida a su hija._

******Fin del Flash******


	4. Visitas

**Capítulo 4: Visitas**

******Flash de Recuerdos******

_Providencia no era concretamente un Hospital ni mucho menos un Jardín de Infantes pero Blanco permitió que por esos días en que Laumy estaba reposando después de haber dado a luz sería un "hospital" parcial. Siendo un hombre reacio no quiere decir que no tenga falta de comprensión por una mujer que acababa de ser madre._

_A las 7:00 AM cuando inició el horario de visitas… llegaron los chicos, que ya no eran tan chicos, y dos de ellos sosteniendo de la mano a un hermoso niño de dos años, cabellos rubios y vivaces ojos verdes. Resultó ser el pequeño Alexis, hijo de Noah y Claire, que acompañaba a sus padres para conocer a la nueva miembro de la organización, si por ellos hubiera sido hace horas la habrían conocido, pero a la pequeña Jazmín se le ocurrió nacer a la madrugada._

_Fueron recibidos por Lola que amablemente los atendió con cordialidad hasta que el flamante padre presentará a la beba. Por varios minutos permanecieron en el pasillo que se convirtió en una improvisada Sala de Espera hasta que Rex salga; cuando lo hizo, todo cambió._

—_Chicos._— los llamó cuando los mismos se pararon a destiempo esperando con una sonrisa de expectación. —_Les presento a Jazmín Danna Salazar_.— la presentó con una maravillosa sonrisa y como todo padre se le caía la baba por su hija, la verdad era que la beba era adorable y los muchachos se acercaron a contemplar tal angelito.

—_Es un encanto_.— Claire, la joven halagó a la hermosa niña que el orgulloso padre sostenía en sus brazos. —_Felicidades Rex_.— felicitó con una agradable sonrisa a su amigo.

—_Felicidades viejo_.— el joven rubio felicitó al arma de Providencia cuando se acercó a contemplar a su ahijada. —_Es tu vivo retrato_.— comentó al detallar a la bebé. —_Sí que te inspiraste esa noche_.— bromeó cuando Claire le dio un leve codazo de regaño a su pareja.

—_Te felicitó Rex, tu beba es hermosísima_.— Annie, aquella joven rubia felicitó a su amigo cuando acarició dulce y delicadamente una mejilla de la niña.

—_Bienvenida al mundo, belleza. Te felicitó a ti y Laumy, Rex. En verdad… se merecen a la hermosura de hija que tienen.—_ Lola sonrió complacida de convertirse de ahora en adelante en la tía de la pequeña.

—_Gracias Lola y a ustedes también chicos_.— el joven moreno sonrió agradecido ante los gestos de amabilidad y expresiones de afecto hacia él y a la pequeñita, sus amigos le devolvieron las sonrisas, las más espontaneas del mundo. Rex fijo lentamente su mirar en Jazmín, meciéndola suavemente en sus brazos para lograr dormirla aunque sea por un par de minutos antes de entrar en la habitación y se despierte en los cálidos brazos de su madre.

—_Mamá yo también quiero verla_.— el pequeño Alexis reclamó cuando vio que su "_tío_" Rex mecía a la niña para dormirla.

—_Alguien está muy entusiasmado_.— Rex bromeó de buena gana.

—_Creo que Jazmín ya tiene un candidato para el futuro_.— Noah bromeó cuando la banda de muchachos río suavemente ante su comentario.

—_Mamá…_— el pequeño insistió jalando el pantalón de su bella madre.

—_Ya, ya, no seas tan impaciente, Alexis_.— la pelirroja regañó con ternura a su hijo cuando lo tomó en brazos para que pudiera ver a la bebé. _—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece, cariño?—_ Claire preguntó observando en como su pequeño hijo miraba a la niña con extrañeza.

—_Es igual al tío_.— mencionó con voz angelical notando el parecido extraordinario de Jazmín con el agente.

—_Oye, ¿que no puedes decir el súper chido tío Rex?_— cuestionó graciosamente cuando el pequeño carcajeó.

—_Rex, ¿crees que podremos entrar a ver a Laumy?_— Claire preguntó cuándo dejó lentamente a su hijo en el suelo.

—_Yo creo que sí. Laumy ha dormido demasiado y quizás ya se haya despertado para recibirlos_.— dijo en un adivinar.

—_Pues…entonces entremos_.— Noah insistió de buena gana sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

—_Estoy seguro de que a ella le agradará que estén aquí, está ansiosa por verlos_.— mencionó al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y entraba con la niña seguido de los muchachos.

—_¡Chicos!_— la linda agente los saludó con su siempre buen humor y cariño.

_Sus amigos la saludaron y felicitaron brindándole ese afabilidad tan cálida que los caracteriza, no lo hicieron al mismo tiempo sino cada uno por su lado sin dejar de ser gentiles. La visitaron con regalos para la nueva Salazar, no eran muchos pero la intensión era agradecida. Tres vestiditos, dos conjuntitos, un osito de peluche, dos sonajeros, etc, etc. Todo para que Jazmín sepa, para cuando sea un poquito más grande, que también está rodeada de los amorosos amigos de sus padres junto con Alexis que le darán igual amor que su familia._

_Laumy había quedado sorprendida por Alexis, que encanto que era ese niño, lo dulce que se comportaba con Jazmín._

—_Mamá, ¿puedo cargarla?_— Alexis pidió viendo como su mamá cargaba a Jazmín en brazos.

—_Alex eres demasiado pequeño aun_.— la joven espetó sin enojo.

—_Siempre soy pequeño para todo_.— rezongó angelicalmente.

—_Alexis, tu mamá tiene razón. Si cargas a Jazmín en brazos te caerás y podrías hacerte daño al igual que a ella_.— el joven padre y agente protegió la integridad del pequeño y el de su hija con un amable cuidado.

—_Está bien. Me conformare con verla.—_ el lindo niño se resignó.

—_Laumy, no me voy a cansar de felicitarte. Jazmín es realmente hermosa_.— Claire halagó a la beba que todavía seguía en brazos de la pelirroja.

—_Lo es. Aún me cuesta creer que me he convertido en madre primeriza. Cuando Rex me propuso tener un bebé no creí estar preparada para este momento y ahora…__es todo tan… increíble. Me siento feliz_.— confesó dándole una mirada dulce a su novio.

—_Debes disfrutarla a más no poder, aunque… por lo que me has contado Rex casi no te deja mucho tocarla_.— comentó soltando una risita que fue devuelta de buena gana por parte de las dos armas.

—_Es cierto, sólo me deja sostenerla cuando esta hambrienta y necesita pecho. Luego hay que quitársela con espátula_.—bromeó sosteniendo una pequeña risa.

—_Es que es… natural en todos los padres. En los primeros meses es habitual. Cuando Alexis nació Noah siempre era el primero en tenerlo en brazos ya sea por hambre o por otras circunstancias. Pero… es hermoso cuando llegas a convivir con el hombre que te eligió como la madre de sus hijos y viendo las escenas de padre e hijo que te emocionan. Y Rex será un maravilloso padre, Laumy. Te lo aseguro. Aprovecha los momentos… con él y con Jazmín. Jamás te arrepentirás._— compartió al pasarle la bebé a su amiga; se estaba poniendo inquieta.

—_Gracias por tus palabras Claire. Eres una gran amiga_.— agradeció acunando a su pequeña hija.

—_Te quiero y lo sabes. Muchas felicitaciones a los dos. Tú y Rex serán unos padres extraordinarios_.— aseguró abrazando a su amiga y amigo; sonrieron.

_¿Qué más se podía pedir que unos buenos y maravillosos amigos, una familia adoptiva estupenda, estar en pareja y una hija hermosísima? Nada más. Nada más._

******Fin del Flash******


	5. Historias y Cariños de Las Buenas Noches

**Capítulo 5: Historias y Cariños de Las Buenas Noches**

_**Cinco años después**_…

Jazmín ya había crecido lo suficiente. Eso significaba una cosa: travesuras por parte de la niña. La pequeña EVO de 5 años era bastante hiperactiva (una cualidad heredera de su adorado padre), no le gustaba quedarse mucho tiempo quieta en un lugar; es así como aprovechaba las oportunidades en que sus padres estaban ocupados cuando el mundo los necesitaba para jugar a desaparecer, o a perseguir a Bobo o sino a escaparse de los mayores que la tenían a cargo mientras las armas especiales salvaban y curaban a las personas. Eso es exactamente lo que estaba pasando en la base.

Luego de un largo día de entrenamiento que parecía no tener final, la hora de dormir se hizo presente. El orgulloso padre buscaba a su inquieta hija que jugaba a las escondidas para poder acostarla y… concluir con su sueño también.

Además de que Jazmín ha otorgado las habilidades de sus padres y tenía las suyas propias también debía responder a labor del entrenamiento básico. Sí, suena absurdo que una niña de 5 años empiece a trabajar sus reflejos desde temprana edad pero tenía que estar preparada para el día de mañana defender a los que más ama, cuidar al planeta cuando sus progenitores ya no estén y verse como la tercera arma especial de Providencia.

El moreno agente repasó cada parte de la base, muerto de sueño igual guardaba un poco de energía para hallar a la niña. El último lugar donde quedaba buscar fue el laboratorio.

—¡Jazmín!— el moreno de 30 años llamaba a su hija caminando por el mismo. —¿Dónde estás? Es hora de dormir, hija_._— demandó entre el silencio del lugar, una traviesa y estrepitosa risita llamó su atención. —Oh, me pregunto ¿dónde estará Jazmín?— fingió desconcierto cuando vio un descuidado resplandor violeta detrás de un escritorio del laboratorio. —Ya te caché.— exclamó antes de tiempo; el resplandor era una luz fluorescente del color de los circuitos de la ropa de su hija. No era Jazmín la que se escondió allí. —¿Jazmín?— la llamó nuevamente cuando un pequeño cuerpito se echó en su espalda tapándole los ojos con las manos.

—Si vienes a buscarme para que me acueste… no tengo sueño.— dijo con el singular humor que también heredó de su padre.

—Ah, ah. No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya, Princesa.— espetó el agente cuando la pequeña se bajó de su espalda para luego ser alzada en brazos de su padre. —Ya es tarde y debes descansar.— agregó caminando por el pasillo que conducía a la cafetería.

—Bien, me iré a dormir si antes me cuentas un cuento_.__—_ espetó de manera graciosa.

—Okey, pero te advierto que soy pésimo contando historias.— admitió con una sonrisa.

—Sólo una. Por favor papá.—rogó juntando sus manitos.

—Muy bien.— accedió al entrar al sector. —A ver que se me ocurre.— pensó en voz alta una vez que dejó a la niña en una banca. —Ya está, ya tengo la historia perfecta. Esta es la historia de un joven de 15 años y un tenebroso EVO multi cara_.__—_ comenzó a contar su propia historia; disfrazando la verdad con gracioso misterio, no quería ser tan obvio pero siempre lo real termina saliendo a flote.

—El chico eras tú, ¿verdad?_—_ preguntó con curiosa capciosidad.

—Obviemos los detalles, linda.— Rex desvió el tema con una tensa sonrisa.

—Bueno, sígueme contando.— pidió entusiasmada estando sentada en una banca.

—Bien, ahí estaba yo dentro del Guardián…— contó un primer fragmento y ponía su gracioso ímpetu en el relato.

El menor de los Salazar continuó relatando su historia con la mirada llena de brillo y fascinación de Jazmín. Estuvo así por varios minutos contando su increíble hazaña mientras su pequeña no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su padre que como de costumbre graficaba la escena con poses de pelea. Maravillada, aunque la pequeña Salazar no era tonta sabía exactamente que a veces su padre solía exagerar en los relatos pero le encantaba como su papá le contaba cada una de sus victorias.

—¿Y qué paso después?— insistió con angelical inocencia.

—Ja, hubieras visto como papá peleó solito con el EVO múlti cara. Estábamos frente a frente, primero él quiso aplastarme pero no, yo tome iniciativa y lo golpeé con mis tecno-brazos ¡POOOOW! toma esto horrible EVO.— continuó la historia con Jazmín boquiabierta; impresionada. —Cayó pero aun la batalla no terminaba, él volvió a levantarse, yo no me quede atrás, ataqué con mi tecno-cañón y lancé tres municiones que acabaron con el chico monstruo en un dos por tres. La gente se volvía loca.— juntó las manos en su boca y omitió el sonido de un alocada platea.

—Rex…— la repentina voz de la muchacha lo regañó desde la puerta de la cafetería, cruzada de brazos en una forma fina, una sonrisa siempre estuvo presente en su rostro.

—Bueno, no fue con público realmente pero… me lleve toda la gloria al final.— se rindió impresionado por la habilidad de las mujeres en descubrir la verdad de la historia.

—O sea… que tú ¿eres un héroe?— la pequeña EVO preguntó curiosa señalando a su padre con impresión.

—Sí, así es, nena. Tu padre es un guapo y valiente héroe.— dijo bastante vanidoso y con una sonrisa torcida.

—Un héroe que mamá a veces tiene que sacarlo de aprietos.— reveló con una sonrisa al sacar un poco de cadera cuando se posó al lado de su pareja y se cruzó de brazos nuevamente.

—Nena, no me hagas quedar mal enfrente de nuestra hija. Recuerda que yo soy su héroe.— nuevamente se comportó como un engreído.

—¿Ah sí?— Laumy cuestionó con sencillez.

—Mamá es mi heroína. Soy su fan número uno.— Jazmín mencionó recibiendo una sonrisa de su hermosa y gentil madre.

—¿Y en qué lugar quedo yo?— el moreno preguntó usando su singular humor.

—Tú también lo eres, papá. Los dos son mis superhéroes favoritos.— objetó la bella y dulce niña abrazando las piernas de sus padres con afecto.

—Ya estuvo, lo dices sólo para quedar bien con mamá y papá.— Rex intuyó elevando una ceja .

—No, Jazchy quiere mucho a mamá y a papá por igual. Y…— logró decir dulce y sincera pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un pequeño bostezo.

—Y Jazmín ya debe ir a dormir.— Laumy recalcó con dulce hablar.

—Pero…— la niña replicó cuando otro bostezo la interrumpió.

—Pero nada.— su padre la regañó cuando se puso a su altura y la cargó en brazos. —Las niñas como tú deben de dormir por lo menos 10 horas. Además mañana tienes entrenamiento.— recordó antes de que la niña le saliera con cualquier excusa.

—Ahí está, lo que me falte de sueño me lo duermo mañana en la habitación de obstáculos.— ingenió pasándose de lista pero sin perder ese toque de querubín.

—Jazmín…— Rex la regañó significativamente, sonaba tan tierno enojado.

—Por eso digo que mejor ya me vaya a dormir.— la pequeña se resignó sin alternativa cuándo apoyó su cabecita en el hombro derecho de su padre y cerró sus ojitos agarrándose de las solapas de la chaqueta.

—Así me gusta.— sonrió orgulloso ladeando apenas el rostro para observarla por unos instantes, la niña quedó dormida instantáneamente, se veía tan bonita. Rex percibió la respiración lenta y rítmica, detalló las tupidas pestañas largas y negras, la piel morena y uniforme, la cabecita levemente ladeada recargada sobre su hombro y sus pequeños labios ligeramente separados. —Es hermosa, al igual que tú.— mencionó en un susurro observando a su pareja con ternura volviendo la mirada en la pequeña. Laumy sonrió dulce al mirar con cariño a su hombre y a la niña que descansaba en los brazos de su padre.

El orgulloso padre llevó a su pequeña hija a su habitación en compañía de su amada mujer. Antes de poner a dormir a la pequeña, Rex decidió salir de la habitación por unos segundos para que Laumy le ponga la pijama a su linda hija y al terminar, el joven retornó su ingresó. Acostaron delicadamente a la niña en la cama, cobijándola entre las sabanas y la suave frazada que le brindaba calor a su cuerpito.

—Hasta mañana, tesorito.— la joven madre susurró cerquita de su rostro al taparla un poquito más arriba de su pecho; besó su morenita mejilla.

—Buenas Noches, mi Princesita.— se despidió cuando depositó un tierno beso en la frente de su linda hija para luego alojar un largo mechón detrás de su pequeño oído, le dio una última caricia suave en su mejilla.

Salió junto con Laumy haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertarla, sólo se quedaron contemplando a su fruto de amor por unos cuantos segundos, la bella agente apagó la luz y cerró la compuerta cuidadosamente una vez que ambos estuvieron afuera.

—Que cansada.— la segunda arma dijo con un poquito de gracia.

—Pobre, ya no aguantaba el sueño.— Rex sonrió al meter las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Es una niña muy inquieta cuando hace travesuras y admito que a veces nuestra hija puede dar miedo con esa hiperactividad pero es hermosa cuando duerme y esta despierta.— aquella muchacha castaña reconoció al sonreír.

—Demasiado hiperactiva, por eso se cansa tan rápido.— Rex mencionó con dulce pensar.

—Salió al padre.— con una pequeña risita Laumy señaló esa hereditaria particularidad.

—Mm… tal vez, pero hay algo en lo que no se parece a mí.— susurró acercándose a su blanco y suave rostro.

—¿En qué?— la muchacha preguntó con brillo en sus chocolates ojos.

—Que heredó la dulzura de su madre.— Rex indicó pegándola a su pecho sin intensiones groseras.

—Rex, tú también eres un muchacho amable, cariñoso y sensible.— le recordó y lo besó lentamente.

—Eso me recuerda que en todo el día no fui cariñoso contigo.— comunicó en doble sentido cuando atrapó más a su mujer por la cadera, una sonrisa cansada y a la vez pícara asomó en esos morenos labios.

—Amor, no te ofendas pero tengo sueño y tú también.— señaló mirándolo dulce. —Mira tus ojeras, en cualquier momento caes redondo en el suelo del cansancio que cargas desde la mañana.— dijo con raciocinio tomándolo de la mano.

—Pero…— iba a rezongar cuando su voz fue callada por la de ella.

—Es por tu bien, Rex. Necesitas dormir. Así que vamos, a la cama.— demandó jalándolo para entrar al cuarto que compartían desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Está bien, al menos si me acuesto… ¿me dejarías que te haga mimitos hasta que me duerma?— trató de convencerla con un pedido inocente cuándo la chica lo miró con fingida sencillez. —Me porto bien.— dijo en otro intento de convencerla.

—Siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿verdad?.— dijo con cierta gracia cuando él levantó el ceño sonriendo, ella no pudo evitar soltar una risa susurrada. —Está bien, sólo para que duermas tranquilo y después no digas que soy una mala mujer.— aceptó siendo graciosa.

—Mm, no me dicen el arma de Providencia por nada.— dijo en doble sentido y con algo de sensualidad.

Laumy río de buena gana al entrar a la habitación; un par de besos y cariños antes de dormir no estarían mal aunque al parecer algo le impedía a Rex complacer a su mujer con comodidad y la bella agente lo notó en los gestos de dolor de aquel moreno.

—Rex estás bien ¿no?— preguntó un poco preocupada.

—Sí es sólo que la lucha de hoy me dejo algo adolorido.— comunicó con cierto malestar en el cuello al hacerlo sonar, también sintió dolencia en la espalda.

—¿Por qué no tomas un baño?— sugirió pasando las manos por detrás de la nuca del moreno. —Te vendría bien para distenderte. Puedo ayudarte.— dijo en un susurró cuando Rex asintió.

Laumy preparó el agua tibia; Rex ya estaba dentro de la tina. Jabón, una suave esponja y las manos de la muchacha humectándole la espalda; era encantadora esa escena de ella sentada en la orilla bañándolo como a un nene chiquito.

—¿Mejor?— preguntó continuando con su trabajo de brindarle suaves masajes en las secciones del cuerpo que podía alcanzar.

—Más o menos, el agua tibia no me está haciendo nada.— admitió haciendo sonar su cuello de izquierda a derecha.

—¿Quieres unos masajes? Podrían hacerte bien...— surgió otra opción en ese inmaculado cuarto de baño.

—No Laumy, estoy bien. Tal vez si descanso un poco quizás se me pase…— trató de convencerse pero los dolores empeoraban.

—Rex no seas testarudo.— la bella chica dijo ladeando la cabeza para mirar un perfil de su rostro mientras le daba pequeños masajes en los hombros.

—Dulzura…— la llamó de forma cariñosa transmitiéndole cierta angustia pensando en que pasaría como un aprovechado si le decía que sí; no quería abusar para no hacerla sentir más cansada de lo que estaba. —No puedo pedirte que te desveles por culpa de mis dolencias.— agregó con sutil bondad.

—Ay, que bobito. No eres molestia para mí, vamos Rex.— suplicó en un susurró dulce. —Te harán bien. —mencionó dejando la esponja a un lado. —Te espero.— dijo besándole una mejilla cuando se levantó para salir.

Al instante que su hermosa mujer cerró la puerta, salió de la bañadera cubriendo su mojado y trabajado cuerpo de Adonis con una bata. Sí, a pesar de sus 30 años, Rex seguía siendo tan sexy, atractivo; se vistió segundos después antes de pasar al dormitorio y vio como Laumy lo esperó con un conjuntito de pijama hermoso, una remera de finos tirantes blancos y un short rosa con pequeños volados. Estaba sentada en el borde la cama, tal y como justo le dijo.

—Aquí estoy. Haga conmigo lo que quiera Doctora Parker.— jugó un poco cuando otro dolor lo aquejó; Laumy río con fina dulzura por unos segundos para luego dedicarse a él.

—A ver, veamos.— investigó un poco la zona del cuello y fue bajando a la espalda donde tocó un punto medio que hizo quejarse al esbelto muchacho. —Sí, estás muy tenso y tienes muchos nudos en la espalda.— confirmó al seguir tocando puntos que al parecer estaban bastante tensionados. —Pero yo tengo la solución.— dijo con ingenio al abrir un estante de la cómoda y tomar un pote de anti inflamatorio. —Quítate la bata un momento Rex.— demandó sin demostrar enojos cuando se acercó al joven.

Tal vez a Rex le resultó un poco excitante esa idea pero estaba con demasiados dolores como para iniciar algo así entre ella y él.

Accedió a sacarse la inmaculada bata, por suerte debajo tenía sus clásicas bermudas, para luego acostarse boca abajo y dejar a Laumy hacer su plan de desinflamar cada zona tensionada.

—Una sesión de masajes antes de dormir. De lujo.— susurró sonriendo al mismo tiempo que suspiraba aliviado debido al efecto de la fresca crema en su cuerpo. —Tienes buenas manos.— halagó cuando sintió las manos de la bella joven; hacía movimientos suaves en su cuello y así iba descendiendo hasta la espalda, casi acariciándolo sin llegar a altos extremos de intimidad. Laumy estaba sentada a unos pocos centímetros arriba de la baja espalda de su pareja continuando con su trabajo.

—Gracias amor.— respondió con dulzura y sinceridad al terminar lentamente con los masajes. —Si quieres puedes dormir así.— sugirió limpiando el excedente de crema en sus manos con una pequeña servilleta. —La crema hará mucho más efecto que estando durmiendo boca arriba. Además la piel respirará mejor.— informó metiéndose poco a poco en la cama.

—Okey.— hizo un pequeño bostezo de cansancio.

—Ahora duerme. Mañana amanecerás como nuevo.— dijo sonriéndole mientras se acobijaba entre las sabanas y tapaba a su pareja hasta la cadera.

—¿Me das mi besito de las buenas noches?— pidió apoyando la cabeza en su almohada conciliando el sueño poco a poco.

¿Cómo poder decirle que no a ese tierno, ingenuo y gracioso muchacho? Laumy sonrió suave y dulcemente para luego darle ese beso en la boca y después un último en la frente. Se quedó unos momentos contemplando al joven mientras le acariciaba una mejilla; nunca se dio cuenta cuando dejó de mimarlo y quedó dormida unos segundos después.

**_-O-_**

fanaticagenrex: Gracias por volver a pasar y dejarme tan lindos reviews como siempre

ririchiro sama: Que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior cap y gracias a vos también por apreciar mi nove


	6. Amor de EVOs

**Capítulo 6: Amor de EVOs**

_Jazmín estaba en un lugar muy oscuro y tenebroso. Parecía algo certero a un bosque pero más tétrico. Había neblina, de esas que suelen ser espesas como la nieve y el silencio sepulcral era demasiado. Sólo la luna en su punto máximo iluminaba en aquel "bosque"; y la pequeña asustada. Muchas sombras comenzaron a surgir de las tinieblas y eso hizo que la niña se asustará y construyera unas diminutas tecno-moto-cierras como único modo de defensa si una de esas sombras se atrevían a hacerle daño. Una de ellas se acercó a Jazmín y quiso atacarla pero la pequeña EVO logró cortarla a la mitad gracias a su mini arsenal; la sombra se volvió a unir para formarse junto con las demás y hacerse una muy portentosa y horrorosa, con ojos de fuego y colmillos filosos; Jazmín se aterró, quedó ausente unos instantes y reaccionó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo; tropezó con una raíz de árbol sobresaliente y trató de ponerse en pie para poder escapar; sin éxito ya que la gran monstruosidad atrapó sus pequeños pies arrastrándola en señal de comerla, sus gritos eran desesperantes y lastimosos…_

—¡NO! ¡DEJAME…!— gritó aun dormida, no podía despertar de esa horrible pesadilla la cual parecía no dejarla dormir ni mucho menos dejarle abrir los ojos.

Sus gritos de auxilio llamaron la atención de sus padres que estaban hablando con Holiday y Lola sobre algunas cosas en un pasillo que daba con la habitación de la niña; eran las 6:00 de la mañana y la pequeña no solía despertar hasta las 10:30 que era el horario donde debía asistir para entrenar; pero su voz pidiendo ayuda era imposible de evitar. Rex y Laumy corrieron hasta el cuarto y la encontraron envuelta entre las sabanas.

—Hey, hey, ¿qué ocurre, Jazmín?— preguntó angustiado cuando la niña asomó su carita entre el embrollo de cobijas; escuchó la voz de Rex y se echó a los brazos de su padre para llorar. —Jazmín qué…— dijo desconcertado con un dejo de susto.

—Abrázame papá.— pidió con sumo terror entre un rio de lágrimas aferrada al cuello de su padre, el mismo accedió abrazando su pequeño cuerpito.

—Jazmín, ¿qué pasó hermosa? No me asustes.— dijo en un tono preocupante al tomar el rostro de su hija ese que poco a poco la miraba con ojitos llorosos.

—¿Todo está bien?— Holiday preguntó con preocupación al ver a los dos agentes abrazando a la pequeña.

—Eso creo. Holiday, ¿podría dejarnos unos minutos a solas con Jazmín?— pidió cortésmente un poco calmada una vez que quedó frente a la Doctora.

—Claro, si necesitan algo búsquenme. Estaré en el Laboratorio.—dijo con amabilidad al abandonar lentamente la habitación.

—Sí, Gracias.— agradeció cuándo vio a su pareja hablar serenamente con su hija, se acercó.

—¿Qué paso Princesa? Cuéntame.—el agente pidió acariciándole una mejilla con amor.

—Tuve una pesadilla.— confesó entre sollozos sentadita en la orilla de su cama.

—¿Qué más? mi cielo.— Laumy preguntó poniéndose a su altura.

—Soñé que estaba en un bosque oscuro, había niebla y de ahí surgieron muchas sombras. Una trató de atacarme y en el sueño logré partirla a la mitad pero la misma se volvió a juntar; se adjuntó con las demás haciéndose una gran y espantosa masa negra con ojos de fuego y colmillos filosos. Corrí para poder salvarme pero me tropecé y la sombra me estaba arrastrando y quiso comerme. Intenté despertar pero no podía así que grité…y luego no sé qué paso?— terminó aún en un estado de nervios, se levantó de golpe y abrazó a su madre con fuerza.

—Fue un mal sueño, mi amor. Tranquila.— la agente la calmó acariciando sus cabellos. —Ya está.— dijo arrullándola con serenidad mientras la niña se mantenía de pie aun sollozando. —Ya paso.— susurró tranquilizándola.

—Tuve mucho miedo, mamá.— confesó aferrándose más a la agente.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ya paso, Jazmín.— la calmó acariciándole la espalda; funcionó.

—Mamá, ¿puedo dormir con ustedes? Sólo será hasta que se vaya el miedo.— la forma en como lo pidió conmovió a sus jóvenes padres. —Por favor mamá.— pidió refregándose los ojos para calmar el picor de los mismos.

—Okey, okey…— la bella agente accedió cargando cuidadosamente a la pequeña.

—Pero sólo por esta vez.— su padre sentenció mirando a la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Jazmín no mencionó palabra hasta que los tres llegaron a la habitación de Rex y Laumy; ambos acostaron a la niña en centro de la cama y se colocaron a sus costados para poder llenarla de amor estando cerca de ella. Al menos tener a sus papás acompañándola hasta que se duerma la calmaría un poco luego de ese pesado sueño.

—¿Estás mejor?— preguntó el moreno agente mirando a su hija con cariño mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

—Sí.— afirmó pensante la pequeña. —Papi.— lo llamó con ternura.

—Dime mi amor.— el amoroso joven respondió a su llamado.

—¿Tú tienes pesadillas como yo?— preguntó angelicalmente con brillo en sus grandes y expresivos ojos.

—Como todo el mundo.— le respondió con una simple y concisa sonrisa mientras acariciaba su manito con amor.

—¿Y lloras?— volvió a interrogar a su papá jugando con los dedos de su papá sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Sólo una vez. Lloré cuando Seis le prohibió a tu mamá ser mi novia.— el amoroso agente admitió y explicó apacible.

—Pero eso de llorar… ¿no le correspondía a mamá?— una pequeña pregunta curiosa salió de su boca.

—Pues sí…— Rex hizo un momento de silencio, dudoso.

—Lo hice, Rex.— admitió la bella agente ante la atenta mirada de su hija que miraba a los dos por igual.

—Para mí fue una pesadilla pensar que en que tu madre y yo no podríamos estar juntos por un estricto hombre. Luego ese mal sueño se fue y… ya no me pasa más.— sonrió viendo a su mujer.

—¿Y tú la amas mucho a mamá?— la típica cuestión se hizo presente en aquella situación de familia; con la inocencia y la curiosidad que caracteriza a los pequeños de su edad.

—Si no lo hiciera tú no estarías aquí.— contestó siendo sincero y lleno de amor, Jazmín sonrió ante eso y miró a su madre.

—Mami.— la llamó abrazándose a su cintura.

—¿Mm?— Laumy atendió a su llamado con un suave susurró sonido salió de su boca cerrada manteniendo una fina sonrisa al acariciarle los largos y frondosos cabellos negros azulados; sedosos cabellos heredados de su moreno papá.

—Los tres somos amigos, ¿no?— Jazmín preguntó con dulzura indomable y una sonrisita tan tierna como la miel.

—Sí.— respondió con la calidez y dulzura de una joven madre.

—Y siempre estaremos juntos, ¿no?— preguntó con inocencia al acurrucarse entre medio de sus padres.

En ese momento los dos agentes se miraron entre sí decidiendo una verdad. ¿Cómo hacerle ver a una niña de apenas 5 años que sus padres no estarían con ella para siempre? ¿Y cómo lo entendería? Una verdad sería contada con dulces metáforas.

—Jazmín.— la llamó en un susurró al acomodarse junto a ella. —Te voy a contar algo que me dijeron mis padres.— dijo corriéndole un mechoncito de cabello. —Cada vez que mires al firmamento habrá siempre dos luceros muy grandes en el cielo, tus abuelos nos observan desde ellos dos.— reveló camuflando la verdad.

—¿En serio?— preguntó mirando a su madre con asombro, de alguna manera entendiendo lo que ella le decía.

—Sí. Así que cuando te sientas sola recuerda que… esas cuatro personas siempre estarán ahí para cuidarte y guiarte.— afirmó ladeando apenas el rostro para observar mejor a ese angelito que tenía por hija. —Y nosotros dos… algún día también estaremos en ellos.— sonrió con dulzura al ver como sus ojitos brillaban, la pequeña se aferró al brazo de Laumy.

—¿Hasta los fines de semana?— comentó con inocente ingenio cuando su madre río con ternura ante las ocurrencias de su hija.

—Siempre mi cielo.— dijo cuándo junto su nariz con la de ella haciendo pequeños besitos esquimales.

—Los quiero mucho.— les dijo mirando primero a su madre y luego a su padre al cual le brindó una hermosa y dulce sonrisa.

—Nosotros también a ti, Princesa.— dijo lleno de amor copiando el gesto de su pareja cerrando los ojos con una fina sonrisa, su hija río llena de felicidad ante las muestras de amor que sus padres le transmitían.

Entre juegos y conversaciones pasaron varios minutos así hasta que Jazmín pudo quedarse dormida y sin darse cuenta las dos armas de Providencia también lo hicieron. Olvidando por completo sus tareas vigentes.

—Míralos Seis.— susurró la dulce doctora, aquella mujer sonrió con ternura asomada en la habitación de la pareja, contemplando a la familia dormir rítmica y tranquilamente; abrazados los unos a los otros. —Creo que será mejor que los dejemos dormir un poco. Tuvieron un día muy ajetreado con las tareas y ahora con Jazmín.— sugirió fijando su vista en el estricto hombre de verde y de impenetrables gafas negras.

—Blanco no tiene nuestra paciencia. Ojalá vuelvan a sus quehaceres pronto si no quieren que nos despidan por cubrir sus descansos fuera de horario.— espetó siendo objetivo mientras que volteaba para seguir su camino.

—Él sabrá entender, Seis.— suspiró con una sonrisa dulce. —Blanco, sabrá entender.— repitió en un tono mínimo al cerrar la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido.


	7. Maquinas Olvidadas

**Capítulo 7: Maquinas Olvidadas**

En la mayoría de los años en que la agente ha convivido con los nanites y el tiempo que dedica parte de su vida a la maternidad y cuidar a Jazmín, había olvidado sus viejas-nuevas funciones corporales. Funciones que puede hacer gracias a alguien llamado César.

—Vamos Laumy, hoy en la mañana pudiste hacerlo… podrás repetirlo…— se dijo maniobrando sus manos para transformarlas en unas incógnitas armas; de su brazo izquierdo formó un tecno-taladro plateado con líneas de neón violáceas y de su otro brazo salió un sorprendente tecno-cañón mitad violeta y negro con plateado. —Wow.— susurró sorprendida de sí misma; se quedó detallando la belleza de sus potentes mecanismos, su contemplación fue interrumpida por una divertida y peculiar voz.

—Lindas armas.— el alto y esbelto novio de la muchacha halagó las sorprendentes armas de su mujer. —¿Son nuevas?— preguntó curioso mientras avanzaba hasta ella con una de sus clásicas sonrisitas.

—Ah sí, ¿no te lo dije? Tengo un Nanite Alfa 1, es… algo que César me inyectó cuando me sometió a un experimento de hace años atrás.— reveló dejando salir una pequeña risa tímida al guardar sus mecanismos. —Dijo que con este nanite puedo volverme un poco como tú en cuanto a la fuerza y a la habilidad de crear nuevas y mejoradas armas.— explicó un poco nerviosa ante la atenta mirada de su pareja; de esas miradas de extrema atención que te derretían. —Hace mucho que no he tenido tiempo de crear nuevos métodos de ataque, así que ahora es el momento.— se excusó de forma amable y sencilla.

—¿Por qué no recuerdo eso?— se cuestionó con intriga elevando una de sus tupidas cejas.

—Es porque ese día decidiste salir a dar un paseo con Noah, ¿recuerdas?— le refrescó la memoria siendo dulce.

******Flash de Recuerdos*****

—_Oye Laumy, iré a dar un paseo con Noah, ¿nos acompañas?_— preguntó el moreno de 18 años.

—_Lo siento Rex pero no puedo. Le prometí a Lola que íbamos a entrenar juntas. Lo haría de mil amores de verdad. Vayan ustedes y diviértanse._— le deseo de buena gana junto con una sonrisa cálida.

—_Oh_.— se expresó un poco triste.

—_No estés triste, Rex. Otro día los acompaño, ¿sí? Es que tengo cosas que hacer._— su sinceridad era muy creíble, tan así que hasta ella misma se sintió mal por no poder ir con ellos.

—_Bueno… te voy a extrañar_.— mencionó con carita de cachorro mientras hacía círculos en el suelo con la punta de su calzado con las manos atrás.

—_Yo también y mucho_.— le recordó dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

—_Entonces ¿nos vemos luego?— _Rex sonrió suave luego del beso.

—_Seguro_.— Laumy sonrió de buena gana.

—_Okey. Bueno ya me voy. Adiós nena_.— se despidió dejándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—_Adiós_.— agitó su mano con una sonrisa. —_¡Y no te metas en problemas!_— gritó con advertencia cuando el muchacho volteó sonriente elevando los pulgares antes de salir volando con sus tecno-turbinas por la salida libre del hangar.

La joven negó sonriendo. Era hora de empezar la rutina de entrenamiento junto con la blonda agente como se lo prometió y la castaña se dirigía hacia la habitación de obstáculos para encontrarse con Lola aunque un llamado desde el laboratorio móvil de César que aterrizó en el suelo del hangar captó su atención.

—_Laumy ¿estás ocupada?_— preguntó el latino acercándose a la bella agente.

—_Ah… iba a juntarme con Lola para entrenar. ¿Por qué…?_— cuestionó suspendiendo las palabras un poco aturdida.

—_Necesito que…_— logró decir interrumpido por la voz de dicha blonda chica.

—_Ah, ¡aquí estás! Te he estado buscando desde hace horas_.— exageró cuando se percató del Salazar mayor. —_Oh, hola César_.— lo saludó con simpatía.

—_Hola linda_.— devolvió el saludo con un amable piropo que hizo sonrojar un poco a Lola.

—_Disculpa Lola, será solo un momento. César ¿para qué me necesitas?_— preguntó bastante intrigada con una pizca de inquietud.

—_Necesito que seas mi conejillo de indias por unos cuantos minutos._— soltó así de la nada dejando estupefacta a la bella y amorosa agente.

—_¿Qué, que?_— preguntó desenfocada.

—_Lola ¿me la prestas un ratito?_— pidió emocionado; pidiéndole permiso como si Lola fuera dueña y señora de la chica, cuando en realidad era su amiga.

—_Am… pues… sí_.— aceptó indecisa pidiendo ayuda en Laumy, la castaña levantó el ceño como en signo de conformidad. —_Sí, sí. Luego u otro día entrenamos juntas, no hay problema. Suerte con lo sea que estés experimentando. Después me cuentas_.— mencionó con espontaneidad cuando giró y salió corriendo para empezar la rutina.

Una vez dentro de la nave, César le explicó todo a la novia de su hermano para que la necesitaba. Solo se trataba de un pequeño experimento que renovaría el cuerpo de la muchacha.

—_César, ¿estás seguro? ¿No crees que con los nanites que poseo ya es suficiente?_— preguntó con ingenuidad, algo insegura sentada en el central escritorio metálico de la nave.

—_Tranquila pequeña. Este nanite te hará más fuerte y más poderosa_.— reveló sosteniendo una jeringa con líquido violáceo. —_Ahora quédate quieta y no hagas movimientos bruscos. No querrás que te inyecte en un torrente sanguíneo incorrecto._— sugirió con gracia.

—_De acuerdo. Si así lo dices…_— cerró los ojos cuando remangó la ceñida manga de su mini chaqueta. Estaba aterrada; era fóbicas a las agujas. Algo curioso cuando ella posee armas punzantes, ¿no?

—_Vas a sentir un piquetito_.— César mencionó pasando un algodón embebido con alcohol desinfectando la piel del brazo de la joven.

—_Sí… flojita y cooperando…_— paró en seco a causa de la aguja. —_¡AUCH!_— su grito hizo eco por toda la nave y se extendió hasta lo más lejano de la ciudad.

******Fin del Flash******

—O sea… que mi hermosa mujer fue el conejillo de indias de mi adorado hermanito.— afirmó con un dejo de celos.

—Algo así.— respondió concisa y segura.

—Eso no es… una respuesta concreta.— opinó lascivamente cuando pegó su cuerpo al de ella, sonrió con malicia.

—Rex, ¿no me vas a decir que estas celoso de tu hermano?— preguntó con cautela mirando sus divinas facciones que se hacían irresistibles con la proyección de luz de fondo.

—Mm… tal vez.— retrucó la misma respuesta de unos minutos que ella.

—Esa no es una respuesta concreta.— la castaña devolvió la opinión con gracia y dulzura.

—Demuéstrame que eres mía.— desafió un poco celoso cuando enredó sus manos en la fina cintura de la muchacha.

—Rex, soy tuya. No me hagas una escena de celos.— lo regañó sintiéndose deseada; una hermosa forma de saber que le importaba.

—No son celos, es miedo a perderte.— confesó mientras ella sonrió conforme pero con dulzura. —Imagina que después de 10 años de novios te vea con César caminando de la mano. Me moriría en vida si te viera con otro hombre que no sea yo.— comentó graciosamente.

—Rex, no seas inseguro. Yo te amo y jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño, mi amor. Por eso te elegí, porque eres mi morenito lindo y porque eres el que ilumina cada día de mi vida.— dijo acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de él; sin perder esa hermosa y fina sonrisa.

—Beso.— pidió graciosamente cuando ella enredó sus manos en la nuca del joven y lo besó de una manera que lo dejó sin aliento.

—Espero que con eso te haya quedado claro.— espetó mirándolo, perdiéndose poco a poco en esos laberintos cafés.

—Órale, con eso tengo para una semana.— dijo de manera vivaz aun sintiendo los suaves y cálidos labios de ella aún en los de él.

—Aw, que hermosos; tan enamorados.— la linda blonda dijo con dulzura juntando sus manos al presenciar la tierna escena.

—Ya te llegará la hora de estar así, Lola. Es más, hay un candidato perfecto para ti.— reveló estando pegado a la cintura de su amada.

—¿Es… el lindo muchacho de cabello castaño y de ojos marrones que siempre trabaja en el comando dos? Porque si es él…— dijo soñadora.

—No, mi hermano César.— Rex dijo de una vez con una pizca de gracia.

—Ay no Rex, no me gusta.— la blonda admitió un poco colorada cuando salió corriendo.

—Pues… ¡tu cara dice lo contrario!— el moreno gritó dejando salir una pequeña risa.

—Ya Rex, déjala.— Laumy lo regañó golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho.

—¿Qué? Harían una buena pareja.— comentó con inocencia brindándole una hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Ahora eres celestino?— cuestionó mirándolo con curiosidad y a la vez intriga.

—No, sólo me gusta ver a las personas felices.— confesó cuando fue abrazado por ella en signo de que no podía remediar las locuras que se le ocurrían; era tan tierno y eso a Laumy le encantaba y la hacía feliz.


	8. Perdida

**Capítulo 8: Perdida**

A la pequeña Salazar le encantaba curiosear cuando sus padres no andaban cerca o emprendían en el Guardián para las misiones.

Ese día las dos armas secretas completaban una misión en Tokio y no podían llevarse a la niña con ellos cada vez que debían luchar, correría peligro entre las batallas. A veces estaba al cuidado de Lola o de César cuando partían hacía algún lugar de alto riesgo.

Y a Jazmín que le gustaba deambular por Providencia cuando nadie la veía o se descuidaban unos segundos, se topó con el laboratorio móvil del mayor de los Salazar al entrar al hangar.

—Wow… Mamá y Papá jamás van a encontrarme aquí.— masculló asombrada de toda la tecnología que habitaba en ese diminuto espacio, en ese preciso momento divisó la alta figura de César. —Hola tío César.— saludó con ese ímpetu digno de su edad.

—Hola hermosa.— devolvió el saludó sellando lo que parecía un contenedor de jugos.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó curiosa al apoyar sus brazos en el escritorio y comenzando a observar lo que su adorado tío hacía, tocando algunas cosas con sus hiperactivas manitos.

—Estaba reparando algo que no pudo completar, me faltan piezas.— comentó con frustración al dejar de lado su material de sellado instantáneo. —Jazmín, ¿acompañas al tío César a comprar unos clavos y tuercas?— no sonó como pedido sino más como un favor.

—¿No sé? Papá dice que si te acompaño a algún lado… yo tendría que cuidarte más que tú a mí.— aconsejó en un pequeño chiste que a veces solía hacerle. Sí, Rex solía utilizar a Cesar de chiste.

—Te compraré dulces.— la convenció sabiendo que a la pequeña le encantaban.

—Hecho.— aceptó sonriendo.

Esa misma tarde salieron y el centro estaba muy congestionado, circulaba demasiada gente por la avenida principal de la ciudad.

César llevaba de la mano a su pequeña e inquieta sobrina que no dejaba caminar a su tío debido a que quería parar en cada local de dulces que veía.

—Jazmín quédate quieta o te perderás si sigues comportándote así.— trató de intimidarla ante eso pero ella no escuchó.

—Dijiste que ibas a comprarme dulces.— reprochó viendo cada tienda.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Primero compramos mis cosas y luego los dulces, ¿sí?— insistió por décima vez en lo que iba del recorrido.

—Como digas.— se conformó siguiendo su vista en toda la avenida.

—Ay qué lindo padre.— halagó dulcemente una morena muchacha de la edad de César, lucía unos jean azules ceñidos y una sencilla camisa a cuadros. —Y que linda pequeña.— agregó con una linda sonrisa viendo dulcemente a Jazmín.

—Disculpe señorita pero no es mi hija, es mi sobrina.— comunicó amablemente el científico al tiempo que ella se apenó.

—Oh, lo siento es que yo creí que era…— balbuceó apenada. —Es muy parecida a ti.— reconoció al notar el extraordinario parecido pero no tan igual a su padre; sonrió con simpatía.

—Eh…— balbuceó nervioso.

—Tío César, creo que le gustas.— Jazmín susurró con una sonrisa pícara provocando que César se sonrojara ante el comentario de la niña.

—Creo que ya se nos está haciendo tarde.— dijo empujando delicadamente a la niña para hacerla caminar. —Vamos Jazmín y hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer para llegar a casa temprano.— agregó sin más.

Luego de ese vergonzoso momento y después de varios locales, llegaron a una ferretería donde el amable dueño atendió al joven muchacho en su pedido.

—Espérame aquí Jazmín, no te vayas a mover.— espetó dejándola por unos momentos.

—Sí.— aceptó de buena gana al sentarse en un pequeño bote de pintura cerca de un largo mostrador enrejado.

—Necesito unas tuercas y clavos de este tamaño, por favor.— el científico hizo su pedido enseñándole las piezas al veterano dueño del negocio.

—En seguida, joven.— el alto, delgado y canoso señor volteó hasta adentrarse a unos pasillos extensos para aventurarse a buscar el pedido del Salazar mayor.

No es un mito que los chicos no se aburran esperando a algún mayor cuando tienen algo importante que hacer y eso es precisamente lo que Jazmín sentía en esos minutos que parecían horas. Estaba aburrida pero todo cambio cuando una elegante mariposa entró al local; la curiosidad, la ingenuidad y la intriga despertó dentro de la pequeña, quizás al tío César no le importaba si se alejaba unos pocos centímetros de ahí; perseguir a las cómicas y voladoras amigas se le hizo una costumbre a Jazmín desde que tenía unos pocos meses de edad…

Jazmín persiguió a la bella "_hadita_", como ella les decía, por todo el lugar hasta la salida. Tal vez otros pocos centímetros fuera de ahí no le importarían a César. Y es que esos pocos centímetros se convirtieron en metros y esos metros en calles y esas calles en esquinas; hipnotizada por la belleza del insecto, guiada por las coloridas alas que la obligaba a seguirla hasta que el tiempo le diga basta.

—¡Oye, espera, vuelve acá!— gritó tratando de atraparla. —Sólo quiero jugar.— exclamó para ella al elevar los brazos para capturarla.

La mariposa cada vez se elevaba más en la brisa que la atrapó inevitablemente y Jazmín y sus intentos por atraparla eran inútiles, daba saltos sin éxitos.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba perdida en un mar de personas, altas y bajas, rellenas y delgadas, serias y sonrientes; _¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?_ se preguntaba la pequeña que daba vueltas en su eje buscando alguna cara conocida para poder volver. Su interior la hizo desesperar, sus ojos ardían, su respiración era agitada y sus piernas no sabían para dónde ir. Comenzó a gritar.

—¡Tío César!— gritó yendo a su derecha. —Tío.— lo llamó asustada pasando entre las largas piernas de la transeúntes. —¡Tío!— lo llamó nuevamente mirando caras desconocidas. —Tío.—dijo en un susurró triste mientras las lágrimas y los sollozos comenzaron a surgir.

La compra terminó y conforme César llamó a la niña para regresar a casa, una pequeña que estaba bajo su cuidado y que ahora era invisible. Quizás Jazmín se le ocurrió esconderse como a veces lo hacía, le gustaba darles infartos a sus mayores, César comenzó a buscar a su sobrina dentro del gran local.

—¿Jazmín?— la llamó pero la pequeña no dio señale. —¿Jazmín dónde estás? Es hora de ir a casa.— mencionó revisando detrás de algunos paneles de cristal blanco. —Jazmín no me hagas esto, no es gracioso.— dijo un poco molesto siguiendo su recorrido por un pequeño pasillo lleno de herramientas. —Jazmín, sal de donde quieras que estés.— repitió asustado mirando a todos lados. —¿Jazmín?— repitió por última vez sin obtener respuesta. —Ay no.— susurró entrando en un crítico estado de pánico.

Desesperación, eso comenzó a sentir el Salazar mayor al no hallar a la niña. No aparecía por ningún sitio, en los rincones que revisaba no lograba dar con ella. Sus nervios crecían y crecían…

Una señora de avanzada edad estaba parada en la puerta. Quizás la señora la habría visto y le sacaría ese susto.

—Disculpe señora, ¿no ha visto una niña por aquí?— preguntó tratando de calmarse pero no podía por más intentos que hiciera.

—¿Cómo era?— interrogó la amable y bonita mujer de unos 60 años; gozaba de buena apariencia.

—Eh… es de piel morena, ojos cafés, cabello largo y negro azulado largo, de mediana estatura. Dígame la ha visto.— le rogó bastante horrorizado, casi esperando un milagro.

—Lo siento joven pero no… no la he visto. Lo siento.— contestó sintiéndose culpable por no poder aportarle dicha información.

—Gracias.— César sólo agradeció sin molestarse, esperaba que la pequeña EVO se encontrara con bien.

César emprendió una desesperada búsqueda, no podía volver a Providencia sin Jazmín; ¿qué explicación iba a dar cuando llegue? ¿qué le iba a decir a su hermano? ¿qué le iba a Laumy? ¿con qué cara los volvería a mirar?

Los minutos pasaban y la gente que transitaba lentamente por la elegante avenida lo enloquecía más cuando pedía paso y se atascaba entre ellos; mostraba una foto de la niña a cada persona que cruzaba pero ninguna pudo darle una información concreta.

—¿Qué le voy a decir a mi hermano?— se preguntó bajando la cabeza buscando apoyo en una pared de un local.

Las dos armas especiales llegaron a Providencia, luego de un extenuante día de trabajo pasar algo de tiempo de caridad con su pequeña hija no les vendría mal a pesar de estar muertos y adoloridos.

Aunque los llamados por parte de la agente eran fuertes para que Jazmín viniera corriendo como lo hace siempre nunca obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Jazmín, dónde estás hija? Mamá y Papá volvieron, lamentamos haber llegado tan tarde, cielo, pero un EVO de rango 1… se nos hizo difícil el trabajo.— se excusó sin obtener respuesta de la pequeña. —Jazmín.— la llamó sin resultado, suspiró rendida. —Rex, ¿dónde está Jazmín? No la encuentro.— comunicó un poco angustiada.

—Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo…— dijo siendo interrumpido por la bella doctora.

—¿Qué pasa chicos?— preguntó sosteniendo una tablilla en sus brazos.

—No encontramos a Jazmín. Doc, ¿usted la ha visto?— Rex interrogó con cara de preocupación.

—Sí, me pareció verla que César se la llevaba con él. Creo que iban a comprar pero eso fue hace más de tres horas.— informó un simple y sencillo plan de César.

—¿César?— susurró esperando más que eso.

—Sí.— Holiday contestó sin más.

—¿Y no le dijo a dónde irían?— Laumy preguntó por Rex.

—Me pareció oír que iban al centro de la ciudad pero la verdad no logre escuchar a que hecho en especial.— simple y sin rodeos Holiday habló observando como ambas armas se miraron.

Rex comenzó a ponerse molesto, iba a hablar cuando sonó su celular y al ver que era su hermano en el identificador de llamada, contestó sin dudarlo dos veces.

—Oye, ¿quién te dio permiso de llevarte a Jazmín? ¿Por qué te llevaste a mi hija sin decirme nada o dejar un claro recado de a dónde iban?— se oía bastante molesto.

(—_Rex… perdí a Jazmín_.— César comunicó de repente; preocupado ante el murmullo de las personas que paseaban por ese sector.)

—¡¿Qué?!— a Rex se lo vio consternado y algo alterado.

(—_Sí, perdí a Jazmín_.— repitió peinando los cabellos con su mano.)

—César, ¿eres tarado?— preguntó con capciosidad y bastante irritado.

(—_Estaba conmigo y… de un momento a otro… ya no la vi más. Solo quería pasar un día con mi sobrina y… lo arruine, lo lamento._— se disculpó sintiendo un gran vacío dentro de su cuerpo.)

—No se arregla con un lamento.— el Salazar menor espetó respirando fuertemente.

(—_No lo hice a propósito_.— el científico volvió a disculparse sin éxito alguno.)

—Te espero… aquí… ¡EN 10 MINUTOS! ¡¿OISTE?!— el moreno y especial agente gritó enfadado como nunca al cortar la comunicación; lo prefirió antes que seguir hablando y soltar cualquier barbaridad.

—Rex, ¿que…? ¿qué paso?— Laumy preguntó desesperada al tratar de hacer que él la mire a los ojos; no se quedaba quieto.

—Cesar perdió a Jazmín.— soltó sin rodeos cuando ella quedó pasmada al escuchar la terrible noticia.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que la perdió?— preguntó desesperada.

—¡Sí! ¡¿No sé?! Laumy no me atosigues por favor es peor cuando lo haces y lo sabes.— confesó terriblemente aturdido y confundido.

—Ya, ya, mi amor, cálmate, te hará mal…— Laumy trató de tranquilizarlo al tomarlo de un brazo pero él se zafó con brutalidad dejando a la joven asustada.

—¡No!— gritó al soltarse como un desquiciado asustando a su pareja en el acto. —No, puedo calmarme…—dijo apretando el celular con su mano y caminando de un lado a otro. —Ese… ese… científico loco y yo… vamos a charlar.— sentenció llevado por la ira al caminar hasta el cuarto que comparte con ella.

Laumy lo observó hasta perderlo en un pasillo. Jamás lo había visto así. Como se notaba el amor que le tenía a Jazmín y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Rex Salazar era capaz de matar para recuperar a Jazmín o a cualquiera de su entorno que corra peligro. Se sintió orgullosa al tener a su lado a esa clase hombre, valiente y amoroso pero también se preocupaba por lo que sería capaz de hacer por su hija. Rex era impulsivo y a veces no era consciente de sus acciones, no se medía. ¿Qué tal si en una mala reacción golpeaba a su propio hermano sin sentirlo? Eso era lo que más la angustiaba, pegarle a su propio hermano. Laumy estaba enfadada con César pero sin llegar a esos extremos de levantarle la mano. Tenía que hablar con Rex.

—¿Rex?— lo llamó con suavidad desde la puerta apoyando una mano en el marco de metal; Rex estaba sentado al borde de la cama con la cabeza entre las piernas. Laumy suspiró mudamente cuando dio unos pasos hasta sentarse junto a él y tratar de interactuar con el joven. —Rex, escúchame, ¿qué idea íbamos a tener sobre esto?— le habló con afabilidad al levantarle el rostro con gentileza, obligándolo a que la mire.

Rex tenía los ojos rojos por la rabia que le hizo pasar César en ese comunicado ¿y quién lo culparía? ¿quién evitaría a que no llore? Su más hermoso tesoro estaba en peligro y a Laumy se le partió el corazón al ver a su novio de esa forma.

—Juro que lo mataría.— soltó con duro resentimiento; rabia es lo que sentía. Se lo veía nuevamente consternado pero fuerte.

—Mi amor, yo también estoy enfadada con César pero… sería incapaz de hacerle daño. No actúes de esa manera salvaje, no me gusta.— le replicó siendo madura.

—No se nota la ira, eres buena actriz.— recriminó observándola por el rabillo del ojo.

—Rex sabes mejor que nadie yo soy incapaz de pegarle alguien a quien quiero mucho.— fue lo más sincera que pudo.

—¿Aún lo quieres después de lo que nos hizo?— la voz del muchacho era irreconocible; realmente estaba furioso.

—César jamás lo haría a propósito, perder a Jazmín… él nunca… sólo se le fue de las manos. No lo odies, el odio es malo y tú no eres así.— explicó mientras el muchacho poseía una mirada entre furiosa y dolida. —Rex yo también sufro pero no lloro…— dijo en un principio de voz quebrada al acariciarle una mejilla entre melancolía y sollozos, sus esfuerzos por no derrumbarse fueron inútiles.

Derrumbada, al final ella terminó igual que él y como a veces también terminó siendo cobijada por él entre sus brazos, compartiendo su dolor. Pero el dolor que Laumy tenía… era muchísimo más fuerte y lastimoso. Era el dolor de una madre.

—La encontraremos, mi amor.— se esperanzó abrazándola fuertemente. —Donde quiera que este.— mencionó cuando la joven se separó lentamente para mirarlo y ser besada suavemente. —Te lo juro. Perdóname cuando dije que la iba a cuidar y volví a romper mi promesa. Si tan sólo la hubiéramos llevado con nosotros… esto no estaría pasando…— se repudió sintiéndose lo peor.

—Basta Rex, esto no es tu culpa.— repitió acariciándole las mejillas. —No te lamentes… ahora no sirve de nada.— dijo en un intento de hacerlo sentir mejor cuándo las lagrimas no dejaban de cesar en él. —Trata de tranquilizarte. Ven aquí y acuéstate conmigo.— pidió acomodándose lentamente y Rex buscaba refugio en su pecho al momento de aferrarse a ella, Laumy cariñosamente besó los cabellos del joven al tiempo que lo acariciaba de manera reconfortante; Rex poco a poco fue hundiéndose en un mar de sueños arrullado por los latidos de corazón, suspiros y respiraciones que inundaban sus oídos como música relajante. —Somos fuertes.— susurró cuando soltó un profundo suspiro.


	9. Miedo, Esperanza y Valor

**Capítulo 9: Miedo, Esperanza y Valor**

Un castillo en ruinas, un cielo que no apetecía cambiar, un paisaje entre tétrico y miserable; ahí se encontraba nuestra pequeña EVO. Ubicada en una habitación grande y oscura apenas iluminada por la luz del cielo carmín que entraba por un buraco y un suelo sucio arenoso lleno de raíces…

Hecha un ovillo despertó poco a poco entre penumbras, primero su vista era nublada debido al aturdimiento y las lágrimas por el bostezo del sueño. Sus ojos fueron cegados repentinamente por el exótico brillo del firmamento que provenía del hueco de la quebrada pared. Se paró débilmente buscando apoyo en la pared hasta que sus piernas fueran estabilizadas por los sentidos.

No entendía nada…ni donde ni por qué estaba ahí.

—¿Dónde estoy?— dijo la pequeña mirando a todos lados con aturdimiento de poco segundos, no lograba averiguar en donde se encontraba, su instinto de niña reaccionó. —¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!— gritó fuerte y caprichosamente asustada golpeando las paredes cuando corría de un lado a otro con desesperación, parecía una cachorra de tigre enjaulada.

—¡CÁLLATE!— repentinamente demandó un hombre alto y amplió parado bajo el miserable marco de la puerta ocultado debajo de una sotana despedazada al parecer grisácea pero no se lograba descifrar si era gris natural o estaba sucia debido al paso del tiempo. —Has estado gritando desde que entraste.— mencionó secamente cuando la niña lo miró entre desconcertada y asustada. —Veo que te dura muy poco el efecto del cloroformo.— admitió con una sonrisa oscura.

—¿Quién eres? ¿por qué estoy acá?— preguntó aterrada y no consiguió respuesta de aquel hombre. —Respóndeme.— pidió demandante, Jazmín podría llegar a ser muy ruda cuando se lo proponía.

—¿No sabes quién soy?— aquel hombre preguntó con capciosidad teniendo las manos atrás de su espalda.

—No, ni quiero saberlo. Sólo quiero irme de aquí. Quiero a mis padres.— reclamó frunciendo su entre cejo.

—Oh ¿quieres a tus papis?— preguntó de manera burlona.

—Déjame verlos.— demandó casi furiosa.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que están ocultos aquí?— cuestionó siendo racional; no los tenía pero la niña seguía empañada.

—Basta, quiero verlos. No me obligues a usar mis poderes.— amenazó sin bajar la guardia.

—Quisiera verlo pequeña mocosa.— la insana voz terminó de sacar de su eje a la pequeña EVO.

Jazmín descubrió sus pequeñas tecno-cierras y corrió hasta el hombre misterioso, el cual frenó el ataque de la pequeña con una mano apoyada en su frente mientras ella seguía en una lucha encarnizada contra el aire mirando las piernas del enemigo. Era una escena un poco graciosa.

—Eres muy problemática. Me haces recordar a tu fervoroso e impulsivo padre.— mencionó cuando la niña paró en seco sus ataques, bajó sus brazos.

—¿Eh?— susurró desconcertada, como es posible que ese hombre conozca perfectamente a su padre.

—Ahora sé una buena niña ¡Y QUEDATE QUIETA!— demandó empujándola hacia el interior de la habitación, la pequeña cayó sentada cuando el hombre cerró la puerta con rudeza, el eco resonó en todo el oscuro lugar.

Los ojitos de Jazmín comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas, asustada… se levantó poco a poco quedando parada en el centro; y sollozaba mientras caminaba con la cabeza agachada, se acurrucó formándose un ovillo en una de las esquinas de ese lúgubre cuarto destrozado. El silencio no es buen compañero en un momento así. Miró hacia el hueco y las brillantes sales recorrían sus mejillas. Su mirada era triste; parecía estar pensando en algo o más bien recordando.

—Mami.— susurró con voz quebradiza.

******Flash de recuerdos******

_Nos ubicamos en el cumpleaños número 2 de la pequeña. Jazmín aplaudía contenta estando al frente de una torta de chocolate con crema y una velita en forma de numero 2 aun encendida. Sus padres sonreían felices al besarla en cada mejilla mientras eran fotografiados por la Doctora Holiday._

_Laumy, ayudó a su dulce hija a apagar la velita al tiempo que aplaudía con ella._

—_Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor_.— la joven madre la felicitó besándole una mejilla y abrazándola con mucho amor y cariño.

******Fin del Flash******

—Papá.— susurró aun llorando mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus rodillas.

******Flash de recuerdos******

_La habitación de obstáculos estaba ocupada en ese momento por los dos agentes y la pequeña EVO. Estaban probando cuan poderosa era la niña._

_No conocemos mucho a la pequeña Salazar pero verán que Jazmín no suele mostrar señales de enfurecerse fácilmente pero si la buscan provocarla a propósito observaran que la pequeña Salazar resulta ser más poderosa que sus propios padres._

—_Muy bien mi amor, muéstrame cuan poderosa eres, Jazmín.—_ el joven de ojos cafés pidió sonriéndole a su pequeña hija.

—_No puedo hacerlo fá__cilmente, debo enojarme mucho para poder hacerlo bien_.— espetó con una dulce rudeza.

—_Mm… eso es sencillo para mí_.— dijo creativo al rascar su barbilla. —_Bien, el tío César dijo que te iba a llevar al cine.—_ inventó ingenioso con una simple sonrisa.

—_Eso __es un ensayo.—_ Jazmín dijo conociendo ese truco.

—_Y luego se arrepintió porque dijo que eras una niña muy caótica.—_ se retractó cuando Jazmín quedó seria unos segundos y luego comenzó a ponerse furiosa; comenzó a mutar en una EVO de metal, sangre y fuego azul. Era fascinante observar a la niña en esa forma aunque… algo comenzó a fallar, sus biométricos la obligaron a poseer un estado crítico. Cayó desvanecida en el suelo cuando volvió a su forma humana.—_¡Jazmín!— _gritó su nombre preocupado, corrió hasta su hija. —_Jazmín… Jazmín.— _la llamó preocupado cuando acogió su cabecita en una mano_. —¿Jazmín?_— nuevamente acudió a su llamado, la pequeña tosió despertando poco a poco, el joven suspiró aliviado. —_Gracias._— sintió paz al sacar de su mente cualquier pesar.

—_Estoy bien pa__pá.— _sonrió ampliamente como lo hace su padre_._

******Fin del flash******

—Los necesito.— pidió casi inaudiblemente.

En Providencia eran puros gritos y discusiones por parte de Rex entre él y su hermano.

—¡Estás en graves problemas, César!— exclamó el esbelto muchacho moreno.

—Perdón una y mil veces.— se disculpó por infinita vez el mayor de los Salazar; era cien por ciento sincero pero a Rex no le bastaba, estaba realmente furioso.

—Ya te dije que no alcanza con un perdón. De ahora en adelante dejas de ser mi hermano.— sentenció con rudeza, parecía demasiado serio en su decisión. —Te das cuenta...— no pudo continuar debido a su estado de ebullición.

—Rex tranquilízate un poco…— Lola interfirió en la escena pero sólo resultó peor de lo que creía.

—¡Tú no te metas Lola! Esto es… entre él ¡y yo!— espetó el joven arma de Providencia, apuntándola con el dedo en señal de que guarde silencio.

—Yo sólo daba mi aporte. No tienes por qué molestarte conmigo.— la blonda se cruzó de brazos al decir su descargo.

Laumy estaba respirando un poco rápido a causa del nerviosismo; siempre solía ponerse así cuando las cosas no llegaban a nada y era obvio que el joven se pondría como lava si se trataba de su pequeña EVO. Estaban tocando un punto débil en él. Pero… en ese momento ¿quién lo haría entrar en razón después de lo que paso? Era como hablarle a una pared. Era un padre desesperado.

—Tienes razón Rex, yo sólo te causo problemas. Debí avisarte sobre Jazmín en primer lugar. Perdóname.— nuevamente sus disculpas no servían de nada por más lastimado que estuviese, agachó su mirada.

—No creas… que porque te lamentes voy a dejar de odiarte.— dijo con seriedad cuando en el fondo se estaba consumiendo de dolor, César levantó la vista transmitiéndole angustia. —Escúchame César y escúchame bien, si a mi bebé llega a pasarle algo, ¡te mato! no importa que seas mi sangre. Es más, en estos momentos dejas de ser parte de mí.— sentenció y esta vez parecía ser en serio. Un silencio sepulcral se sintió en todo ese sector de la base.

—Lo peor de todo es que yo no puedo odiarte después de todo lo que me has dicho.— César rompió el silencio con esa confesión.

—Deja el melodrama de lado, César. ¿Sabes? Eres un gran científico y además de todo un buen actor. El mejor de todos pero… ya se acabó.— espetó siendo cruel, una crueldad desconocida en el muchacho.

César en verdad se sentía culpable, en todo lo que decía Rex tenía razón. Era un gran científico pero un desastre como tío. Él nunca se perdonaría ese terrible suceso o si a su sobrina le pasará algo. Jamás en lo que queda de vida.

—¿Yo no sé cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido de dejar a una niña de 5 años sola? ¿No eres pensante?— siguió torturándolo con preguntas y que cada una era una espada clavándose en su corazón; se estrujaba de dolor y uno de esos agónicos que duelen de verdad.

—Yo… yo… yo pensé que iba tardar menos de la cuenta y cuando fui a buscarla para regresar ya no estaba. Por favor no me odien.— pidió aguantando unas irrefrenables y terribles ganas de llorar pero él era un hombre fuerte, como su difunto padre.

—Ya es tarde.— Rex dijo con maldad, una que no sentía pero la desesperación le ganaba de mano y lo hacía pronunciar y decir cosas que no sentía.

—No te preocupes César. Yo jamás lo haría.— Laumy dio su voto de piedad a César, poniendo una mano en su hombro. César se sintió reconfortado y sonrió pero sin ganas. —Y tranquilo, sé lo mucho que quieres a Jazmín y jamás se te ocurría haberlo hecho por maldad. Estará de vuelta, yo lo sé.— se esperanzó como única salida.

_**En algún lugar del mundo…**_

—Ya verás, mis padres vendrán a rescatarme y te darán tu merecido.— la pequeña amenazó al hombre escondido debajo de esa sotana, posada de una forma graciosa para una nena de su edad, sus puños apretados, las piernas ligeramente separadas y flexionadas, y la viva mirada enojada de Rex le hacía frente al individuo que la observaba de manera cruel por el rabillo del ojo. —No le tienen miedo a un viejo, feo y sucio nanite como tú.— Jazmín concluyó esa advertencia acercándose a él para jalarlo del final de la larga capa, estirando la misma con desprecio.

—Quieres sentarte y cerrar ¡la boca!— pronunció lenta y malvadamente al quitarle de manera bruta el extremo de su vestuario a la niña que se echó para atrás por la peligrosa voz que la asustó bastante.


	10. Tiempos Compulsivos

**Capítulo 10: Tiempos Compulsivos**

Pasaron los meses y ni una sola señal daba concretamente con Jazmín. Los soldados de Providencia hacían lo imposible para encontrarla pero siempre recibían la misma respuesta, también los especiales agentes recibían la misma por parte de los soldados. Hasta les pidieron ayuda a Claire, a Noah y a Annie; y aunque lo intentaban pegando impresiones fotográficas de la niña jamás recibieron llamados de nadie.

Laumy y Rex se sentían miserables sin su hija, ya casi ni tenían ganas de nada. Sobre todo la bella muchacha.

Ya no sentía placer al sentir los labios de su pareja y cuando Rex quería que tratase de calmar su depresión con algo lindo como sonreír al recordarla en flashes instantáneos en su mente o cuando el joven se ofrecía a complacerla íntimamente para sacar un poco la tristeza ella simplemente se negaba o le corría la cara debido a su insoportable estado.

A veces la agente se ocultaba en lugares sombríos y se transformaba silenciosamente al modo híper histeria, sólo accionaba a cambiar su bello y angelical aspecto a uno póstumo y deplorable, no era buena idea porque sólo aumentaba la presión y la ira a punto de explotar en su cuerpo pero para ella era una forma de dejar salir las penas; sólo eso sin gritar.

Dicen que la abstinencia a veces puede jugarte en contra y en el caso de Rex fue imposible de ocultar su necesidad de estar con ella; obligado a caer en sus más bajos instintos se sintió morir al probar los labios de la muchacha…cuando tenía la oportunidad de tenerla cerca.

En un oscuro pasillo de Providencia, Rex le transmitía su amor a la joven sin mostrarlo de una manera carnal u obscena. Ella sólo lo correspondía pero con una rara dulzura, como sin ganas por parte de la agente, casi por obligación; para hacerlo sentir bien y satisfacer al moreno muchacho. A Rex mucho no le agradó ese ritmo que llevaban los besos. Aumentó la vivacidad incomodando un poco a la joven muchacha que sabía a lo que el muchacho quería llegar con esos repentinos profundos besos y caricias que no eran para nada buenas.

—Rex no, por favor…—pidió con misericordia una vez que se alejó de los labios de su pareja.

—¿Por qué no?— el joven susurró en un suspiró que pedía más.

—No tengo ánimos. Desde que Jazmín no está en la base no he tenido ganas de nada, a penas guardo algo de voluntad por encontrarla…— confesó deprimida sacando suavemente las manos de Rex de las caderas de ella.

—Sólo quería tener un momento contigo para despejar un poco la mente y alivianar la angustia.— dijo en un intento de mejorar su ánimo cosa que nunca funcionó.

—Lo sé pero… me siento débil. Entiéndeme, déjame ir a dormir por favor.— pidió con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

—Déjame estar contigo.— el muchacho pidió acorralándola nuevamente entre sus brazos.

—Rex…— lo llamó mirando hacia un costado, tratando que ese llamado lo haga entender lo que pasaba por su ser; melancolía y Rex nunca se resignó.

—Nunca me has negado. Sólo una vez.— pidió rozando sus labios con los de ella.

—Rex, ya sé a qué quieres llegar y no tengo ganas.— pronunció un poco de mala gana.

—¿Ya no te provocó nada?— preguntó de manera arrogante cuando la soltó.

—¡No seas egoísta Rex, no me siento bien! ¿Es tan difícil de entender para ti?— cuestionó irritada.

—No soy… egoísta. ¡Sólo quiero hacer el amor con mi mujer!— aquel joven de cabellos negros silabeó un poco irritado e impotente cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer lo de ti Rex. Desconsiderado.— la chica renegó enojada.

—Ah ¿que, quieres pelear? Bien, vamos a "_jugar._"— alentó transformando sus brazos en mecanismos. —Órale.— sonrió en posición de pelea.

—No quiero pelear contigo…— Laumy sentenció seria y distante.

—¡Vamos! Quieres pegarme. Anda desahógate.— la desafió con arrogancia.

—No voy a actuar como una salvaje como sueles hacerlo.— le echó en cara un poco molesta.

—Sabes que soy mucho más salvaje en otras cosas, nena.— mencionó en doble sentido con una sonrisa tramposa y provocadora.

—No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero, Rex. …No será agradable.— advirtió sin restricciones; Rex estaba jugando con fuego y parece que se quería quemar.

—Jamás serías capaz de hacerme daño.— el joven moreno aseguró sosteniendo esa sonrisa tramposa.

—¿Para qué me prohíbas recuperar energías y rescatar a mi hija? …Solo pruébame.— lo retó con porte seguro.

—¿Aun tienes ganas de desahogarte?— Rex le preguntó y no obstante seguía con ese tono de voz provocador e insolente.

—No Rex, no te voy golpear ni siquiera te voy a insultar porque yo soy una dama. Prefiero esto.— accionó el modo híper histeria ocasionando que la obra de albañilería detrás de ella se incrementé de una importante cantidad de sangre expulsada desde su espalda, lo contra atacó con uno de sus agudos gritos y una onda expansiva lanzándolo a una pared, provocando un quiebre importante en la infraestructura cuando el agente cayó al suelo.

—¡Auch! ¿Y que eso no es dañar?—preguntó el aturdido muchacho cuando calmó el dolor del golpe en su cabeza con una mano.

—No me subestimes, Rex.— puso su mano ensangrentada frente a su rostro cuando los circuitos de la misma comenzaron a brillar con fuerza, dando paso a manifestar su profesional tecno-sierra.

—No lo hago, solo quería estar a solas contigo para tranquilizar las aguas pero sólo lo arruine con mis exigencias de hombre, ¿verdad?— replicó aun sentado en el suelo sacando su tecno-espada, sobrando a su pareja con una altanera sonrisa y mirada retadora, corrió hasta ella pero fue frenado por el agudo grito de la muchacha que lo arrastró hacía atrás, se cubrió de la barrera de aire demencial con sus ahora tecno-brazos. —Basta Laumy, esta pelea es una estupidez.— admitió el moreno muchacho guardando a voluntad sus tecno-brazos, bajando la guardia frente a su guerrera mujer.

La situación era demasiado. Cuando ella enfurece es imposible detenerla, a menos que su nivel disminuya lentamente cuando la tratan de calmar con paciencia. En este caso Rex la hizo compañera de la rabia por un pedido de necesidad del joven agente, no iba a permitir que su propia pareja la obligue a hacer algo que no desea, por más sedienta de pasión que esté. Su perturbación y el dolor de no saber dónde se encuentra su hija la hacía vulnerablemente sensible.

—Nuestra hija está secuestrada en quien sabe qué lugar y por un monstruo de persona que quien sabe que pueda hacer con ella y tú en lo único que te preocupas es… ¿en porque no quiero tener un momento de intimidad?— interrogó bajando un poco la cabeza y se dedicó a mirarlo con ira. —¿Por qué no razonas Rex? Jazmín está en peligro, no puedes exponer la vida de tu hija por una elevación en tus hormonas.— esto último lo dijo en voz alta, aún estaba alterada; ensañada.

—Es una EVO ¿o no?— el muchacho preguntó mientras ella lo miraba desconcertada.

—Perdona ¿pero escuché y procesé bien? ¿Dejarás que una niña se cuide sola?— cuestionó saliendo poco a poco del shock aunque algo histérica.

—Es momento que Jazmín sepa lo que es enfrentar al miedo.— dijo decidido y aún ella no aceptaba lo que estaba oyendo ¿acaso estaba loco?.

—Tiene 5 años.— la joven dijo con raciocino. —No seas un padre desnaturalizado, Rex.— le levantó la mano para darle una bofetada para hacerlo reaccionar en las incoherencias que decía pero él actuó con rapidez, la sostuvo de la muñeca ensangrentándose la mano en el acto.

—No lo soy.— comunicó con un inusual semblante helado, mirando fijamente a los ojos rojos de su mujer que aún se mantenía en su estado demencial pero con la guardia baja. —Sólo… estoy comenzando a pensar como Seis. ¿Tiene algo de malo?— cuestionó en un susurró serio.

—No, pero no puedes dejarla desamparada por más que construyas ese idealismo.— la chica le reclamó en cuanto su muñeca fue librada del agarre.

—No quiero hacer una campaña negativa contigo.— Rex declaró sin más.

—Yo tampoco tengo ganas de discutir. Quiero que entiendas que no voy a dejar a mi hija a merced de nadie.— le recordó en un tono más calmado pasando a desactivar su póstumo estado y en sus alrededores.

—Me leíste la mente.— el moreno expresó con suma tranquilidad.

—Entonces no insistas en matarla.— la actitud de Rex sólo la obligaba a pensar mal de él.

—No pienso asesinar a nuestro fruto de amor.— el agente especial dijo consciente.

—Lo diste a entender en un principio.— la joven dijo secamente dejando a un Rex preocupado y mirándola tenso. —Si vas a apostar… no apuestes la vida de tu hija.— continuó abriéndole los ojos.

—No digas estupideces.— Rex logró hilar en un tono de voz bastante alto.

—No son estupideces, eso es lo que estás dando a entender, Rex.— la muchacha dijo cuando él quedó pasmado ¿de verdad lo hizo y no sé dio cuenta?. —¡¿Para eso quisiste que tuviéramos una hija?! ¡¿Para matarla?!— agregó en un cuestionamiento adjuntado con un gritó de desespero.

—¡No!— Rex se defendió, estaba demasiado aturdido y cansado con esta situación.

—¡¿Entonces?!— la chica insistió con ojos vidriosos; de repente un tenso silencio se estableció en ese sector en penumbras.

—Quise tenerla porque yo lo decidí, porque tú lo decidiste, porque ambos lo decidimos, porque la amo y porque quiero que algún día sea como nosotros.— desenfundó una verdad tan sincera que conmovió a su pareja; y los ojos de Rex estaban tan brillantes que ella pudo jurar que se reflejaba en esas orbes cafés.

—Y porque es nuestra bebé y merece ver a sus padres juntos.— continuó por él sintiendo como sus ojos le ardían por retener las lágrimas.

—Que se sienta orgullosa de las armas de Providencia.— el muchacho agregó y Laumy lo miró con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

—Yo no quise… responderte de esa manera ni tampoco comenzar una pelea pero esta situación me está matando en vida.— la joven castaña confesó devastada.

—En estos momentos me encantaría ser mago y traerla de nuevo así acabamos con esta… pesadilla.— Rex comentó con pesadez cuando cerró sus ojos con fuerza al pasar una mano por sus cabellos y voltear con pesar para mirar a la pared; se apoyó en ella sin que su pareja dijera una palabra. —Perdóname.— pidió con calma luego de largos segundos de silencio, pasó a abrazar a su mujer. —Ese no era yo.— admitió con culpa estrechándola con fuerza contra su amplio pecho. —Ese no era yo.— repitió en un susurró aferrándola mucho más a él, como sintiéndose indefenso. Calmando su paranoia poco a poco.

—No eres culpable. La verdadera culpable es la angustia que nos hace cometer locuras que no sentimos.— le comunicó con madurez aferrada a su pareja.

—Prometo no volver a repetirlo.— el joven aseguró hundiendo su rostro en los brillantes y sedosos cabellos de la castaña; permanecía quieta y aún abrazada a él, necesitaba un poco de cariño. —Te lo prometo.— agregó jurando su promesa mientras tanto ella se aferraba a su hombre al tiempo que caía lentamente al suelo para finalizar una escena de ambos abrazados y sentados en la pared levemente destruida y manchada.


	11. Erróneo Presentimiento

**Capítulo 11: Erróneo Presentimiento**

La pesadilla aun no terminaba…

El misterioso hombre escondido debajo de esa sotana color gris se encontraba en Nueva York, precisamente en las Naciones Unidas y no justamente para insinuar traer la paz entre sus extraños aliados y el resto del mundo, al contrario… sólo buscaba un objetivo, volver a ver al padre de Jazmín y a Providencia.

—¿Cuándo acabará esto?— la segunda arma susurró tapando su rostro con una mano hablando por teléfono con dos de sus amigos; miraba las noticias que se transmitían en ese momento, el único noticiero hablaba de la pequeña hija de las dos armas secretas.

—Laumy… amiga, pronto se terminará. Ya verás.— del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba a Noah animando a su compañera.

—Alexis no sabe nada, ¿verdad? No quisiera que él se preocupe.— Laumy transmitió cariño y preocupación ante ese encanto de niño.

—La verdad no sabe nada. Lo mantenemos ocupado cuando trata de sacarnos el tema. Todo está bien. Aguarda, Claire quiere hablar contigo.— el joven rubio mencionó cuando le paso el celular a su pareja.

—Sabes que estamos con ustedes, ¿verdad?— Claire, esa intrépida y segura joven transmitió su apoyo a la castaña y aunque la pelirroja no lo notó pudo sentir como Laumy sonrió agradecida del otro lado.

—Gracias Claire.— suspiró contenida por Rex quién estaba detrás suyo abrazándola por la cintura, el joven besó su mejilla derecha. —Gracias por estar siempre ahí.— agradeció sin más.

—Jamás los abandonaremos.— Claire rindió una humilde sonrisa.

El Guardián surcaba el cielo persiguiendo al sospechoso líder de esa banda que desde hace unas semanas atrás fue puesto como el posible causante del cautiverio de la pequeña Salazar, los soldados que vigilaban cada pantalla de los monitores que daban información de que se acercaban al lugar y Rex sólo se dignaba a caminar de un lado a otro dentro de la gran y poderosa nave, los nervios por encontrar a su hija eran considerables. Es que era obvio que se encuentre de ese modo el pobre muchacho luego de perder por casi tres meses a Jazmín, sin señales de donde se pueda encontrar y con qué clase de maniático este haciendo de su compañía. Sus ruegos se hicieron escuchar y por fin, si Dios quería, se encontraría con su preciado tesoro. El tesoro de ambos.

La portentosa nave aterrizó en el sector de la ciudad, abrió sus compuertas y lo primero que se vio salir fue la figura de un guapo y valiente agente de Providencia acompañado por su pareja, el Agente Seis y algunos soldados armados.

—¿Providencia? No me hagan reír. ¿Creen que me asustan con todo esto?— aquel misterioso y peligroso hombre plantado encima del edificio sonrió con sorna al ver los muchos jets.

—¡¿Dónde está Jazmín?! ¡¿Qué hiciste con ella?!— el agente especial preguntó con fiereza al momento de transformar sus brazos en tecno-puños.

—Ah, ¿quieres reunirte con tu hija? Oh, creo que eso se puede arreglar.— mencionó con una sonrisa al poner lentamente un dedo índice en el suelo, unas raíces se acercaban en oleajes hacia el moreno agente. Ese control sobre la naturaleza era demasiado parecido al de Van Kleiss, las raíces se enredaron en las piernas del arma de Providencia y lo jalaron hacia abajo rompiendo el concreto.

—¡Rex!— Laumy lo llamó asustada; se asomó por el hueco del pavimento.

—No te preocupes por mi.— dijo con madurez al sujetar sus manos en las orillas rotas del cemento, forzando a las tirantes raíces a no jalarlo al vacío. —Tú ve a buscar a Jazmín.— demandó cuando ella salió corriendo al rescate de su pequeña hija, atravesó fácilmente la batalla que se manifestó gracias a que uno de los secuaces del incognito enemigo trató de atacar a mucho de los soldados de apoyo; formándose un disturbio luego de que el misterioso hombre atacara al joven agente, escapó de ahí sin ser captada por los ideales del líder.

La muchacha logró llegar hasta un predio abierto en el edificio entre una medianera y la pared del mismo, se ocultó detrás de un bloque de cemento al ver un humanoide violáceo pasar; sintió que alguien más a parte de ella estaba allí y sacó su arma de apoyo por instinto sin disparar, estaba apuntándole a la doctora.

—Holiday, ¿qué hace aquí?— la muchacha castaña cuestionó bajando lentamente su arma.

—Vine a ayudar.— Holiday expresó su apoyo hacia la bella agente.

—Entienda que esto lo hago por mi cuenta.— explicó con claridad la agente especial. —Se lo digo con respeto, usted es como mi segunda madre pero le ruego que no interfiera. Podría salir lastimada y no quiero eso.— suplicó cortésmente.

—No seas testaruda, linda. Te ayudare a encontrar a Jazmín.— Holiday insistió con la dulzura que la caracteriza y a Laumy ese aporte la conmovió; lo pensó un momento.

—De acuerdo, vamos.— ordenó entrando por una alcantarilla para llegar más rápido sin ser vistas por los humanoides.

Afuera, la guerrilla de balas seguía latente, adentro, una madre desesperada en busca de su hija y entre ambos un padre furioso.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?!— Rex gritó con insistencia, extremadamente enfurecido volando hasta el misterioso hombre apunto de atacarlo con su tecno-espada.

—¿De qué hablas?— el misterioso hombre con sorna desvió su obvia pregunta referida a Jazmín.

—Mi… ¡HIJAAAA!— gritó cansado y agitado desde un edificio vecino, sacándose el sudor que se derramaba entre sus labios. —Sé que tú la tienes.— lo señaló empeñado en su idea desde hace unas semanas; el hombre sonrió burlándose de su dolor.

En ese momento los soldados y agentes vieron acercarse a Laumy y a la Doctora que venían corriendo a toda prisa.

—¿La has hallado?— el agente Seis preguntó en su estoica y fría postura, un dejo de angustia invadió sus cuerdas vocales.

—No la tienen aquí. Ya revise todos los lugares habidos y por haber dentro del edificio y por más que trate investigar nuevamente, no hay caso. Estaba tan segura, sentía que adentro mío algo que me decía que ella estaría aquí…— pronunció cuando unas lágrimas cayeron y su voz se apagó.

—Tranquilízate por favor, ya la hallaremos.— su postura no cambió en cambio su voz se hizo más suave ante su sobrina.

—Estoy desesperada.— tapó su rostro compungido cuando su pareja la abrazó para consolarla.

—Amor, ten calma…— susurró en un dulce pedido mientras acariciaba esa larga y voluminosa cabellera. Sintió como Laumy se separaba de él para verlo y calmar su llanto. —Jazmín está más cerca de lo que creemos. Sólo falta nada para dar con nuestra Princesa.— compartió su pensamiento al acariciar la tersa piel del rostro de su mujer brindándole una sonrisa de aliento.

—Ojalá así sea, Rex.— se sintió reconfortada mostrándole una débil sonrisa.

Justo cuando Rex iba a sonreírle a su mujer una exótica nave en forma de cetáceo sobrevolaba los cielos con el hombre misterioso arriba.

—¡Intenten destruirme y perderán todo! ¡Hasta su adorada pequeña!— gritó; especialmente a los dos agentes especiales.

—No puede ser…— Laumy susurró mirando la extraña nave en forma de ballena que tapaba fugazmente su rostro de los rayos del sol al salir detrás del edificio.

—¡Regresa!— el muchacho gritó al salir volando con velocidad hasta el rival, quiso alcanzarlo cuando un gran portal se abrió y succionó a la nave sin darle oportunidad al agente de hacer pedazos al temible hombre. Rex llegó muy tarde a pesar de usar las tecno-turbinas. —Idiota.— maldijo cuando volteó y aterrizó delante de su bella mujer. —No pude hacer nada como habrás visto.— se lamentó bajando la mirada; una rebelde lágrima de coraje y tristeza corrió por su morena mejilla. Laumy inevitablemente la vio descender y le causó ternura, elevó su rostro para limpiar esa lágrima con el dedo pulgar.

—Tranquilo Rex.— lo relajó al aferrarse en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante para él.

Así quedaron, abrazados. Como único consuelo.

_**En algún lugar del mundo…**_

—Que patéticos son.— uno de los ideales despreció de manera repugnante a los dos especiales agentes al recordar cada palabra, gesto y acción. —Ahora que ya saben de su existencia, ¿Qué piensa hacer con la niña?— preguntó entre impaciente y ansioso, respetando a su líder de manera obsecuente.

—No me desharé de ella.— reveló simplemente el misterioso hombre aun oculto debajo de esa capucha.

—Pero… ¿por algo la trajo aquí o no?— preguntó otro aliado con incauta espontaneidad.

—Sólo es una manera de atraerlos con lentitud, poco a poco sus inservibles neuronas descifraran que en los lugares que ya recorrieron no hay más rastros y cuando descubran que Abismo es la última opción, vendrán a mí y me desharé por fin de ellos. Y por lo que patéticos… Descuida, se verán mucho más cuando estén con ella.— el misterioso hombre agregó con aversión al visualizarla por la estrecha abertura entre puerta y puerta donde se mantenía cautiva. —El preciado tesorito de mamá y papá, dirá Adiós junto con ellos. Y de una buena vez… podré estar en paz.— concluyó sonriendo y burlándose de esa familia constituida por el amor y el cariño. El resentimiento corría por sus venas y palabras.

Jazmín, quien estaba en penumbras, sentada y abrazada a sus rodillas, levantó débilmente la cabeza; entre sollozos había escuchado esas crueles palabras y pequeñas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.


	12. Reunión Familiar

**Capítulo 12: Reunión Familiar**

—El radar detecta que ella esta con vida. Jazmín se encuentra en Abismo. Es el último lugar que nos queda por rastrearla.— la doctora Holiday comunicó alejando unos segundos la vista de la principal pantalla de Operaciones.

—Es cierto. Buscamos por todo el mundo y dimos con Abismo… quiere decir que no hay más lugares. Si el rastreador lo dice… es porque no hay más opciones e insistir con volver a buscarla de nuevo por los sitios donde ya revisamos…— Rex suspiró cerrando unos momentos los ojos. —Hay que ir allá. Es nuestra última esperanza.— agregó sin más.

—Al menos ya nos sacamos un peso de encima por descubrir el sitio en donde está y que está viva.— la agente dijo quebrándose nuevamente, su apoyo fue ser abrazada por su pareja. —Pero no me sentiré completa hasta volver a tenerla conmigo.— agregó sin pena ni gloria.

—Necesitan de mí si quieren aterrizar en Abismo.— César dio su comunicado acercándose al grupo; voltearon a mirarlo y fue fulminado con la mirada al segundo por Rex.

—Tú ni me hables.— su hermano le prohibió soltándose del agarre de su mujer para avanzar y tenerlo a centímetros de su rostro.

—Deja de ser tan rencoroso, hermano. Fue un accidente, ya lo admití. Está bien, fue un error que cometí al dejarla sola. Déjame ayudarte y Jazmín volverá con nosotros.— se postuló sin más.

A Rex le costaba volver a creer en César luego de lo ocurrido, después de todo para Rex, César aún sigue un completo desconocido para él.

—¿Aceptas?— agradable, César insistió sin poner ninguna presión en su hermano, la decisión dependía de Rex.

—Tú sólo quieres ponernos una trampa.— las resentidas hipótesis de Rex sólo lo hacían partidario del orgullo; desconfiaba.

—Rex escúchalo por favor.— la castaña pidió acoplando una mano sobre su amplio pecho. —Basta.— imploró con cansancio y tristeza. La mirada llena de dolor de su mujer lo hizo razonar un poco y calmar el turbulento sentimiento del agente. Decidió ceder para no aumentar la tristeza.

—Okey, sólo si prometes no hacer más idioteces.— Rex recibió voluntariamente su oferta aun con una fría mirada.

—Vengan conmigo.— el científico pidió con una sonrisa volteando hasta caminar a las escaleras.

Gracias a un transporte de alta frecuencia llegaron a Abismo. La nave aterrizó y se hizo invisible al tocar suelo mutante, una pequeña interfaz que colocó el científico latino para mayor vivacidad en las misiones. Ni tan cerca ni tan lejos del predio a donde querían llegar; lo suficiente.

Rex y Laumy llevaban puestos sus uniformes de Providencia para hacerse no visibles antes los guardias humanoides que vigilaban el castillo destruido.

Cada quien fue por su lado, Rex decidió volar hasta la punta del edificio en ruinas para ganar más terreno en la búsqueda de su pequeña hija y Laumy optó por excavar y extenderse por debajo del mismo.

Una vez adentro, Laumy caminaba el tenebroso castillo, ayudada solamente por sus circuitos de neón que iluminaban los sectores que recorría. Tuvo que detenerse varias veces por algunos humanoides que vigilaban en aquel antiguo lugar, se escondía en los pequeños pasajes que encontraba a su paso. Agradeció que su estrecha figura la dejara ocultarse con facilidad. Fuera de la posibilidad de ser vista por algunas de esas criaturas llegó a una especie de base donde se establecía un aparente e inservible reactor. Comenzó a llamar a su hija, también buscándola con la mirada.

—¡Jazmín!— su llamado hizo eco en el lugar apenas iluminado, ni tan fuerte ni tan bajo, sólo el suficiente para que su hija fuese capaz de escucharla.

Muy cerca de ahí, unas pequeñas manos morenitas se asomaron por la semi abertura de la puerta totalmente dañada, parecía ser la inocente Jazmín que al escuchar su nombre también asomó media cara para descifrar de quien se trataba.

—¿Mami?—preguntó insegura en un susurro al ver esa figura recorrer los alrededores, observaba a su aparente madre desde un oscuro rincón.

—Jazmín, ¿dónde estás, linda? ¡Contéstame por favor! Soy yo, mami.— informó invocando a toda la maternidad en su ser.

Jazmín logró terminar de detallarla, era su madre y sin dudarlo salió de ese lúgubre sitio.

—¡Mami!— la pequeña llamó a su madre y corrió hasta sus brazos, vivió como su madre volteó para el lugar de donde escuchó su encantadora voz, la emoción de encontrar a su hija la invadió.

—Jazmín.— corrió con desesperación hasta su pequeña. —Mi amor…—la abrazó con el amor de una madre, fue estrechada por Jazmín con grandísima fuerza. —Ay… cuanto te extrañe, mi cielo.— se apartó un poco para verla mejor. —¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? ¿Te hicieron algo?— preguntó desesperada al buscar daño visible.

—No mami, estoy bien.— comunicó con dulzura cuando su madre le acarició la mejilla. —Te extrañe mucho.— admitió cuándo se aferró a su mamá con mucha más fuerza que antes. Varios meses lejos del calor de su madre la hacían vulnerable ante el resto, necesitaba esos abrazos llenos de protección.

—Yo también, mi amor. No te das una idea de cuánto nos hiciste falta a tu padre y a mí.— mencionó cuando unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos que se cerraron para no caer en la nostalgia, pero fue imposible. El sentimiento de felicidad de encontrar a su hija sana y salva, la llenó por completo.

—¿Dónde está papá? También quiero que esté con nosotras.— pidió con ternura mirando a su madre con ojitos brillosos, Laumy hubiera jurado que vio a su pareja en las pupilas de la pequeña, le recordó cuando Rex le hacía ojitos de perro cuando deseaba un cariño de su parte.

—Tu padre esta…— iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por los pasos de alguien retumbando en el pasillo de castillo de Abismo.

—Tengo miedo mami.— mencionó la pequeña aferrada y escondida detrás de las piernas de su madre.

—Descuida cielo, mamá está aquí. No dejara que nada te pase.— afirmó cuando poco a poco fue pigmentando su tez en color blanco, poniéndose en pie de guerra para el que se acercara, si era necesario actuar como una tigresa que defiende a su cachorra, lo haría.

Los pasos se fueron intensificando y cuando la imagen de su pareja apareció por ese marco resquebrajado bajo la guardia. Suspiró aliviada.

—Oh tranquila.— pronunció el moreno agente cuando cruzó el marco y vio a su mujer en ese aspecto, dio un paso atrás con las manos adelante en señal de rendición. —Soy yo.— comunicó calmándola.

—¡Papi!— gritó la pequeña con una inmensa sonrisa, saliendo detrás de su madre y corriendo a los brazos de Rex.

—¡Jazmín!— se puso de cuclillas para recibir a la pequeña quien gustosa se aferró a su progenitor con máximo amor.

—Al fin estamos juntos de nuevo contigo y con mamá.— mencionó abrazando a su papá y escondiendo su carita en el cuello de Rex.

—Ay como te extrañaba, hermosa.— transmitió con amor cuando su dulce mujer se acercó a él y se entregó a esa hermosa escena de padre e hija, se aferró a ambos.

La tierna escena familiar duró lo suficiente entre demostraciones de afecto. Una desagradable voz intervino en el momento.


	13. Pequeño Corazón Valiente

**Capítulo 13: Pequeño Corazón Valiente**

—Que desperdicio.— pronunció el mismo hombre encapuchado, se encontraba arriba del reactor. —En mi castillo ya hay demasiada suciedad y ustedes lo están desbordando con su insoportable dulzura.— dijo con asco mientras que el moreno joven río burlonamente al mismo tiempo que dejaba en el suelo a Jazmín.

—Ah, ¿quién diría que volveríamos a vernos?— el agente dijo con sorna ocupando una arcaica sonrisa.

—No tienes idea de quien puedo ser.— supuso con porte dudoso; la inquietud lo envolvió.

—Ay por favor, hace falta ser idiota para no darse cuenta.— decretó con seguridad y actitud.

—Será posible que…— la bella agente susurró suponiendo una hipótesis.

—¿Qué pasa mami?¿Quién es ese hombre?— la pequeña EVO preguntó jalando la falda de su madre.

—Nada, no es nadie cielo.— respondió tranquila evadiendo la verdad. —Nena, quiero que hagas algo por mamá.— propuso poniéndose a la altura de la niña.

—Lo que sea.— Jazmín aceptó sin problemas.

—Escóndete en ese pasillo y no importa lo que pase, no salgas.— pidió tomando dulcemente de los hombros a su hija, la niña asistió y se movió cuidadosamente hasta el lugar indicado por su madre; sonrió orgullosa.

—Creas o no ya sé quién eres, deja de esconderte detrás de infantil disfraz y pelea.— Rex se vio avasallante en posición de guerra.

—No hace falta que lo digas dos veces.— decidido, aquel hombre saltó desde el reactor.

—¿Dónde está Jazmín?— el joven moreno indagó poniéndose en guardia, miraba a su rival con rencor.

—Le dije que se escondiera.— Laumy informó manifestando unas mortíferas cuchillas de doble filo y luces violáceas resplandecientes en ambos filamentos.

—¡¿Qué?!— el Salazar menor se expresó casi como un histérico.

—Es una niña obediente.— la agente Parker comunicó segura de la personalidad de su hija, preparada para pelear.

—Llévatela a El Guardián y quédate con ella.— ordenó dominante y con voz portentosa.

—No te voy a dejar aquí.— dijo decidida y con un dejo de miedo.

—¡CORRE!— Rex giró su rostro y la miraba para ver su reacción, ella jamás se movió de su lugar.

—Casi te pierdo una vez, no pienso volver a perderte.— Laumy se puso un poco mal al recordar aquel suceso.

—Yo también casi te pierdo y no me voy a arriesgar a que corras peligro otra vez, Laumy.— Rex la resguardaba en su voz, su mirada era penetrante y llena de pánico, la preocupación navegaba por los mares de su rostro.

—Somos un equipo, nos cuidamos mutuamente.— Laumy le recordó en un intento de convencerlo y funcionó; Rex sonrió sorprendido ante del poder de convencimiento de su mujer, sin dudas era magnífica. Laumy sonrió fina y dulcemente dejando ver sus inmaculados y delicados dientes.

Ambos asintieron en un acuerdo y se posicionaron para entrar al campo de batalla.

Iniciaron una lucha, una lucha feroz que duraría quien sabe cuánto. La pequeña Jazmín siempre se mantuvo cautiva dentro del escondite, obedeciendo la orden de su madre a rajatabla, de vez en cuando se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos deseando que la batalla termine pero su deseo tardaría mucho tiempo en hacerse realidad.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban… Rex y Laumy se encontraban demasiado cansados y sedientos. La durabilidad de ese misterioso hombre era asombrosa, en lo que transcurría la batalla jamás se detuvo. ¿Se imaginan quién puede llegar a ser?

—Vestimentas oscuras, maldad latente y un cabello fuera de onda. ¿Te suena eso?— el moreno cuestionó quitando un poco de sudor de su frente.

—Quieres decir que…— la chica pausó de repente adivinando lo que Rex pensaba.

—Exacto.— su pareja confirmó pasando a mirar a su archí rival con odio.

El silencio invadió en ese entonces.

—¿Van Kleiss?— preguntó asustada, lentamente puso su vista en el mismo.

—Acertaron.— aquella voz lasciva y perniciosa se oyó nuevamente y Van Kleiss dejó ver su rostro, ese mismo que a pesar de los años se mantenía vital e intacto; no envejecía.

—¿Pero cómo logró sobrevivir?— Laumy preguntó preocupada e intrigada.

—Usualmente uso de preferencia mi transporte personal pero Brecha me ayudó a escapar.— contó con arrogancia aquel pálido sujeto.

—Ja, ya me lo imaginaba. Creo que hubiera sido demasiado fácil vencerte de esa manera. La bola de fracasados de tus patéticos ayudantes siempre te ayudan a salvarte el trasero. En conclusión, eres un cobarde.— decretó el gracioso joven.

—Momento Rex. Eso es imposible, fue una explosión masiva y nadie sobrevive a una magnitud de ese tamaño.— Laumy dijo recordando lo de años atrás.

—Te equivocas, hermosa. No todo es como lo que te cuentan.— Van Kleiss argumentó piropeando a la joven, en la cual se hizo visible una expresión de asco.

—Ella nunca se equivoca y además ¿quién te dio permiso de llamarla hermosa?— Rex se quejó con obvios celos hacía el hombre.

—La explosión sólo fue de Erinus, me protegí con un gran portal que abrió Brecha el cual nos permitió regresar a Abismo; allí terminé de mutar nuevamente en mi forma natural al llegar a mis dominios.— aquel peligroso psicópata relató su experiencia con el bostezó aburrido de Rex de fondo.

—Vaya que gran escape, pero eso no significa que escaparás de nuevo de una estruendosa actividad, viejo.— activó su tecno-espada corriendo hasta él, su eterno rival.

—Joven e ingenuo entusiasta.— Van Kleiss reconoció cuando estiró su reparado brazo mecánico y golpeó fuertemente al muchacho que cayó al suelo con brutalidad.

—Eso no estuvo chido.— se quejó dolorido aun estando en el piso.

—¡Rex!— la joven corrió hasta el muchacho recostado en el suelo.

—Papá.— la niña susurró aterrada al ver a su padre tirado en el sucio lugar, tenía ganas de salir y abrazarlo como suele hacerlo pero era una nena obediente, seguiría la orden de su madre.

—Rex…— la agente lo llamó asustada hasta que llegó y socorrió a su novio, su manera de hablar le transmitió paz al joven.

—Laumy…— Rex pronunció su nombre intentando levantarse por sí solo pero cayó ante el esfuerzo.

—Mi amor…— la joven tomó una de las manos del joven y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. —Por favor levántate.— pidió cuando logró sostenerlo pasando una mano por su cadera y otra sosteniendo el brazo del joven detrás de su nuca.

—Gracias nena, sólo… dame un segundo.— agradeció su gesto al calmar el dolor de su cabeza con una mano.

—Que ternura. De nuevo juntos… ¡Por última vez!— gritó sonriendo con maldad al lanzar un rayo con rencor desde su mano atacando a los dos por igual, sin oportunidad de nada. Cayeron al suelo fuertemente.

—Mamá. Papá.— susurró la pequeña aun escondida mientras escuchaba reír a Van Kleiss con porte maléfico.

—¡¿No te das cuenta Rex?! Jamás podrás derrotarme…—mencionó observando al joven arma tirado en el suelo junto a su mujer y sin reacción por parte de los dos. —Eres débil, tu mujer te hace débil, tu hija… te hace débil. Más débil de lo que eres por naturaleza. Pero hay que aplaudirte por tu esfuerzo sin éxito ¡BRAVO! Para el insignificante agente de Providencia.— levantó la voz burlándose de los cuerpos aun inconscientes y tirados en el terrorífico sector.

Jazmín observaba a ese aterrador ser desde el escondite en el que estaba. Sus ojitos estaban cristalinos por escuchar las crueles palabras de Van Kleiss dichas a sus amados padres. Comenzaba a fusionar una clase de reacción en su pequeño cuerpo, parecía furiosa y sus expresiones corporales lo demostraban. Sus finas cejas se fruncían de ira, sus blanquitos dientes apretados mostraban lo molesta que se estaba poniendo, sus puños apretados se veían bastante amenazadores a pesar de ser una niña, su respiración agitada y a destiempo con el son de su corazón era un signo de que estaba mutando en una EVO. No soportó la situación. Salió de ese oscuro lugar y se posó delante de sus inconscientes padres haciéndole frente a Van Kleiss.

—¡Deja a mis padres en paz!— la pequeña gritó dentro de ese gran sector; valerosa, defendiendo a sus indefensos papás.

—Tranquila pequeña, sólo tomará un segundo y ellos serán los que me dejarán en paz a mí. Y tú los acompañarás también.— preparó su brazo mecánico.

—No te atrevas a tocarlos.— amenazó furiosa; su respiración se aceleraba con consideración. Pequeñísimas y tenues flamas azules envolvían sus muñecas hasta sus manos. Lentamente mutaba constante enfurecía.

—De tal palo tal astilla. Eres la viva imagen de tu padre, el mismo fastidio hecho en 10 años menos.— Van Kleiss le dijo con algo cercano a aversión.

—Ya que aprendiste hablar porque no aprendes a ¡contar!— gritó alterada al transformarse en una EVO súbitamente hecha de sangre, metal y fuego, activó su sistema Silver Bloody Fire Jaz.

Esta fusión es ocasionada por el Nanite Omega 1 de Rex y el Nanite Alfa 1 de Laumy, cuando esto ocurre la pequeña Salazar puede transformarse en una EVO de nivel 1 gracias a los nanites hereditarios. Ya que Jazmín posee las habilidades de teletransportación, multiplicarse simultáneamente y la agilidad, el sistema Silver Bloody Fire Jaz le permite a Jazmín tener el poder de volverse una EVO hecha concretamente de sangre, metal y fuego, al igual que puede usar sus propias habilidades en conjunto con su poder y enloquecer a cualquier enemigo en el intento.

En ese momento Rex y Laumy despertaban poco a poco.

—¿Qué sucede…?— cuestionaron al unísono algo desorientados al levantarse a destiempo. Luego se percataron de los ruidos, su pequeña hija estaba luchando contra el enemigo número uno de Providencia.

—¿Jazmín?— su padre la llamó asombrado.

—Ha mutado… en una EVO.— la bella agente pronunció estática al mirar a su pareja de la misma manera.

—Significa que Jazmín… ¿es mucho más poderosa que nosotros?— Rex preguntó un poco asustado ante la imagen de su pequeña hija.

—Debemos ayudarla, ese estado podría matarla.— la bella agente especial dijo en tono de ultimátum.

—¿Qué?— el agente susurró y se preguntó la situación a la que ella hacía mención; Rex estaba aturdido por los golpes.

—Rex, ¿no te acuerdas? Esa mutación la ha usado antes y casi la perdemos.— le dijo cuándo Rex quedó angustiosamente pensativo.

******Flash de Recuerdos******

—_Muy bien mi amor, muéstrame cuan poderosa eres, Jazmín_.— el joven de ojos cafés pidió sonriéndole a su pequeña hija.

—_No puedo hacerlo fácilmente, debo enojarme mucho para poder hacerlo bien_.— espetó con una dulce rudeza.

—_Mm… eso es sencillo para mí._— dijo creativo al rascar su barbilla. —_Bien, el tío César dijo que te iba a llevar al cine_.— inventó ingenioso con una simple sonrisa.

—_Eso es un ensayo_.— Jazmín dijo conociendo ese truco.

—_Y luego se arrepintió porque dijo que eras una niña muy caótica_.— se retractó cuando Jazmín quedó seria unos segundos y luego comenzó a ponerse furiosa; comenzó a mutar en una EVO de sangre, metal y fuego azul. Era fascinante observar a la niña en esa forma aunque… algo comenzó a fallar, sus biométricos la obligaron a poseer un estado crítico. Cayó desvanecida en el suelo cuando volvió a su forma humana_.__—¡Jazmín!—_ gritó su nombre preocupado, corrió hasta su hija. —_Jazmín… Jazmín_.— la llamó preocupado cuando acogió su cabecita en una mano. _—¿Jazmín?—_ nuevamente acudió a su llamado, la pequeña tosió despertando poco a poco, el joven suspiró aliviado. —_Gracias._— sintió paz al sacar de su mente cualquier pesar.

—_Estoy bien papá_.— sonrió ampliamente como lo hace su padre.

******Fin del Flash******

—Es cierto. ¡Jazmín, apártate!— el agente le gritó para hacerla reaccionar.

—¿Padre?— la niña se giró algo poseída por el estado en el que se encontraba; desconcertada al volver lentamente a su forma humana cuando miró a su papá.

—Con gusto cumpliré tu petición, muchacho.— Van Kleiss raptó a la pequeña, huyendo con ella a cuestas por los escabrosos pasillos de lo que quedaba de su inmenso castillo.

—¡Jazmín!— gritaron al salir corriendo siguiendo la ruta del mayor némesis.


	14. Gran Idea

**Capítulo 14: Gran Idea**

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ayúdenme!— grito la pequeña debajo del brazo de Van Kleiss. —¡Suéltame!— exigió pataleando con capricho.

—Tú serás la cena de mis aliados.— Van Kleiss le dijo y planeó asustarla; funcionó.

Los dos agentes llegaron hasta una inmensa ruina donde Van Kleiss se situaba en una especie de balcón donde la multitud de humanoides alentaban a su amo a mostrar a su "_presa"_.

—¡Van Kleiss!— el llamado del muchacho hizo eco en el gran sector, captando la atención del malvado ser. —Libera a mi hija y quizás, tal vez te perdone.— propuso el joven arma, Van Kleiss sonrió malévola y pausadamente al sobre exponer a Jazmín desde una altura considerada y bastante peligrosa, tomándola del cuello de la chaqueta, ofreciéndosela a la muchedumbre hambrienta. Imponiendo el terror en los jóvenes agentes.

—¿Te parece así, Salazar?— Van Kleiss preguntó dejando salir toda la maldad de su ser.

—Estás enfermo, ¿lo sabes?— Rex pronunció con asco siendo escuchado por Van Kleiss.

—¿Algún otro… cumplido?— preguntó de manera arrogante; aun sostenía a la pequeña Salazar del cuello de la chaqueta, el némesis la pudo oír sollozar y no le importó.

—No la lastimes. Déjala ir por favor, ten compasión.— pidió la bella agente gentilmente.

—Descuida pequeña, no la lastimaré. Ellos lo harán.— mencionó aun sosteniendo a la niña en lo alto del abismo mientras que los deformes humanoides sedientos de sangre y carne, rugían por poder probar a la pequeña.

—Mamá, por favor ayúdenme.—pidió socorro con gran terror.

Quienes no fueran padres primerizos no entenderían esa situación por la que Rex y Laumy estaban atravesando. Entre el terror de que Van Kleiss pudiera hacer una locura y los nervios de perder a su hija no podían pensar con claridad, no podían idear un plan para rescatar al fruto de su amor. Hasta que…

—César…— Laumy le habló al científico por el comunicador aun mirando calculadoramente al oponente; su pareja la miró expectante, tenía una idea. —¿Me escuchas?— preguntó cautelosamente.

(—_Te escucho fuerte y claro._— César respondió al instante del otro lado.)

—Necesito que me escuches con atención. Habla con Lola y dile que traiga a Claire, a Noah y a Annie lo más rápido posible. Y no preguntes, sólo hazlo. Cambio.— dijo cortado la comunicación.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No es una fiesta del té.— Rex reprochó insistentemente nervioso.

—Tengo un plan pero hay que distraerlo hasta que ellos lleguen.— la muchacha planteó con gran seguridad.

—¿Que haremos?— preguntó capciosamente Rex bastante alterado mientras que la sonrisa ingeniosa de Laumy lo ponía más nervioso de lo que estaba.

_**En Nueva York…**_

En una hermosa casa ubicada al oeste de Manhattan, Claire estaba en la comodidad de su hogar; en la cocina dándole de comer a su pequeño Alexis cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Cielo, ¿quieres contestar?— Claire pidió limpiándole la boquita a Alexis.

—Claro, mi vida.— Noah aceptó al dejar de lado su labor en reparar una rajadura en la pared del living. Sí, Noah a veces se daba las mañas del hogar, atendió el teléfono. —¿Hola?— hubo un momento de pausa. —Lola que sorpresa…—dijo con ímpetu cuando fue callado por la joven blonda. —¿Cómo?— pronunció desconcertado.

—Noah, ¿estás bien?— la pelirroja preguntó intrigada al darle de comer otro poco de comida a su lindo hijo.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien.—susurró para él mismo cuando cortó la llamada debido a que Lola ya no estaba del otro lado. Quedó pensativo al recargarse en la pared color crema de la sala ni siquiera se percató cuando sus propios pies lo llevaron hasta la cocina donde su mujer permanecía sentada.

—Noah, cielo, ¿te pasa algo?— le preguntó, la pelirroja sonaba angustiada. —Estás pálido.— mencionó observando su semblante un poco ido.

—Claire, los chicos nos necesitan. De nuevo.— informó una vez estando en la cocina. —En Abismo, encontraron a Jazmín.— terminó de aclarar todo.

Claire quedó petrificada y no lograba articular palabra alguna. No sabía si era de felicidad por la buena noticia o por ir a ese tenebroso lugar. La voz del pequeño Alexis la sacó de ese trance.

—Mami, ¿estás bien?— Alexis preguntó un poco preocupado.

—Sí, sí mi cielo.— respondió un poco aturdida. —Ah… Alexis, nene, escúchame. Mamá y papá deben salir, ¿sí? Cierra la puerta y no le abras a nadie, ¿entendido?— pidió acariciándole una mejilla estando a su altura, el pequeño aceptó obediente. —Volveremos lo más pronto posible.— prometió besándole la frente antes de salir corriendo y meterse en el auto familiar.

_**En Abismo…**_

Aun Van Kleiss no se dignaba a dejar a la niña pero los agentes se mantenían en lo que se puede decir relajados, debían ganar tiempo pero sin alterar al oponente con las palabras, trataban de coexistir para llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Aun no te rindes Van Kleiss? No te queda mucho tiempo a tu favor, ¿te enteraste? Suelta a mi hija y la paz reinara de nuevo.— Rex propuso mirándolo con ímpetu de valor.

—Prefiero no hacerlo.— decidió con sorna, desesperando al joven de poca paciencia por naturaleza.

—Ay, ¿Qué? ¿Tienes vacío el cerebro?— el joven hizo un berrinche un tanto gracioso.

—Calma Rex.— Laumy lo sostuvo del brazo al tiempo que observaba a Van Kleiss. —Van Kleiss, te lo pido. Suéltala.— pidió tratando de convencer con dulzura al oponente, el cual sonrió asomando los dientes en señal de indiferencia. —Es… terco.— la joven reconoció con pesar.

—¿Cual es plan?— Rex le susurró sutilmente sin dejar de mirar al rival.

—Aguarda.— su pareja dijo atendiendo el comunicador. —César, te escuchó. Cambio.— transmitió al esperar expectante la comunicación.

(—_Claire y los demás están escondidos justo detrás de Van Kleiss. Has lo que tengas que hacer, bonita. Cambio._— César cortó la comunicación de buena gana; pareció más unas palabras de aliento hacia la joven muchacha.)

—¿Cuál es el plan?— el muchacho moreno repitió un poco desesperado.

—A mi señal, muchachos.— les indicó desde su comunicador mostrando una sonrisa segura cuándo los cuatro jóvenes levantaron los pulgares al recibir la voz portadora. —Rex… vuela hasta Van Kleiss y trata de quitarle a Jazmín. Lo demás… déjaselo a los chicos.— ideó mirando a su joven novio de modo ingenioso.

—¿Cómo sabes que va a funcionar?— Rex preguntó con curiosidad.

—Demonios Rex. No es momento de cuestionamientos, confía en mí.— la joven se enojó un poco.

—Pero mi vida…— el muchacho de ojos cafés parecía asustado, el miedo lo paralizaba en ciertas ocasiones. Aunque su cuerpo no lo transmita su voz lo hacía por la anatomía.

—¿Confías en mí?— Laumy repitió transmitiéndole esa seguridad, Rex sonrió de lado y sorprendido por su habilidad de pensar; la mujer que tenía a su lado era magnífica.

—Okey güerito.—el agente llamó a Van Kleiss colocándose sus gafas aviadoras implementando una gran sonrisa. —Es tu última oportunidad. Decide, ¿liberar a mi hija y podrás irte sin pena ni gloria? o ¿prefieres pelear e irte con el rostro sangrando como muchas de las veces que luchamos?— negoció caminando unos cortos pasos.

—Eres valiente Rex.— admitió aquel pálido hombre cubierto por esa sucia capa. —Me enfrentas poniendo a tu hija como botín, que mal padre resultaste.— Van Kleiss intentaba hacer un abuso psicológico al joven; inteligente y audaz el arma secreta de Providencia entendió las engañosas palabras.

—No lograrás psicopatearme. Todo… está escrito. Estás perdido.— el agente sonrió victorioso.

—En muchas guerras hay pajas.— trató de retorcer la mente del muchacho haciéndole creer que se daba por vencido.

—¡Pues ya perdiste esta!— comunicó con una sonrisa valerosa al salir volando en dirección recta.

Rex se aproximó hasta su oponente de forma segura, no se aterró cuando Van Kleiss soltó repentinamente a la niña que caía con rapidez porque estaba confiado de que la salvaría en el acto. Y así fue, Rex como todo un buen padre atrapó a su hermosa hija en brazos. Jazmín estaba nuevamente a salvo, se acurrucó en su pecho al momento de estar de nuevo con su adorado papá y abrazó a su madre con gran amor aun estando con Rex cuando el valeroso héroe tocó tierra nanite.

Los jóvenes ex agentes de Providencia actuaron de manera rápida, raptaron a Van Kleiss justo cuando dejó caer a Jazmín. Los años en Providencia les permitió trabajar sus reflejos. El enemigo trataba de zafarse de las manos de los jóvenes muchachos que trataban de llevarlo hacía el Guardián; aparecieron los portales de Brecha, sí, aún seguía con su amo junto con Biolobo y Escalamandra. La rara chica logró abrir un gran portal para poder salvarlo y lo consiguió.

—¡NO!— todos gritaron sorprendidos y salieron corriendo para lograr atrapar al estorboso némesis.


	15. Re-EVOlución

**Capítulo 15: Re-EVOlución**

Van Kleiss de un momento a otro se encontraba corriendo fuera de su castillo, escapando de Providencia, como siempre lo hacía y como siempre lo hará. Aunque fue detenido por los soldados que rodeaban cada perímetro del escabroso lugar.

—¿Te vas tan rápido?— la joven castaña cuestionó con un tono de voz peculiar al avanzar mientras Van Kleiss retrocedía estando en el suelo. La causa fue que chocó contra un soldado de apoyo.

—¿Por qué ni siquiera te despediste?— la pequeña EVO preguntó siendo inocente y mordaz siguiendo los pasos elegantes y seguros de su madre.

—Ríndete Van Kleiss, no tienes a donde ir.— Rex comunicó con poderío compartiendo el camino junto con ellas.

—¡Algún día me vengaré! ¡Y nadie saldrá vivo!— Van Kleiss amenazó con resentimiento al levantarse del suelo.

—Yo creo que el que no saldrá vivo de esto eres tú.— Rex tomó revancha cuando Laumy se posó a su lado y su hija se interpuso en medio, los tres mostraron semblantes decididos y guerrilleros.

—Que ternura. Reunión familiar. ¿Crees que ustedes tres van a detenerme?.— Van Kleiss indagó al momento de preparar su brazo mecánico listo para aniquilarlos.

—No nos subestimes, Van Kleiss. ¿Listas nenas?— preguntó sin dejar de mirar a su oponente el cual cambió su cara decidida por una de notable cobardía; algo bien tramado estaba a punto de salir a flote.

—¡Oh sí!— Luamy y su pequeña dijeron imitando cada tonalidad, gesto y pose del moreno.

La familia EVO comenzó a mutar; cada uno a su modo. Rex evolucionó en el inmenso robot gracias a su Nanite Omega 1. Laumy se convirtió en la tétrica pesadilla número uno de todos los tiempos, evolucionada, mucho más que la vez anterior y la pequeña Jazmín mutó en varias EVOs echas de sangre, metal y fuego azul.

Predicho, una última batalla comenzaba.

Tres contra uno sería fácil aniquilarlo.

—¿Una familia de EVOs súper evolucionados contra mí? Ansió ver de lo que son capaces juntos.— aquel hombre deseó con soberbia.

A veces las peticiones arrogantes pueden ser más peligrosas de lo que crees. Y Van Kleiss pidió demasiado, en cuestión de milésimas de segundos estaba en el suelo gracias a la onda expansiva y el gritó histérico de la joven, el temblor que ocasionó Rex por su pierna gigante mecánica y calor infernal de la pequeña que le impedía levantarse a causa de la magnitud de fuego que salía de su cuerpo; lo cegaba y lo rodeaba.

—¿Satisfecho?— la "_diabólica" _joven preguntó con sombría voz y semblante tétrico, se mantenía parada en su puesto de ataque, estaba seria y daba miedo mirarla en esa forma mórbida; sus orbes lucían completamente rojos por la sangre oscura; infernales y lúgubres. Los torrentes fluían clásicamente de sus ojos a manera de lagrimales así como también surgían de las comisuras de su boca, cayendo en gotas al suelo. La muchacha daba demasiado temor.

—Lo estaré cuando los mate…— Van Kleiss mencionó limpiando una gota de sangre de la comisura de su boca; jamás desaparecía la arrogante sonrisa pero todo cambio cuando la pequeña desplegó una ola de calor triplicado por 6.

—¿Podrás?— Jazmín sonrió mostrando dos flamas azules en sus manos, aumentando su poder.

—Nena, no expongas tu cuerpo a esa presión vital y artificial.— su madre advirtió atemorizada pero a la vez tranquila, trataba de mantener la calma al mirar al frente, sin que su estado colérico desapareciera.

—Estaré bien, madre.— prometió; y su forma de ser cambiaba casi a la de una adulta cuando se transformaba en esa criatura.

En un descuido, Van Kleiss trató de atacarlas y sus intentos fueron frustrados por Rex cuando golpeó el suelo con su puño; la cortina de polvo inundó un par de segundos. Cada intento de lastimarlos había fallado. Ni siquiera sus insignificantes socios podían vencer a los tres EVOs.

No había forma de detenerlos, eran demasiado fuertes…

En lo que se llevaba del tiempo de lucha nunca hubo mucho que hacer. Rex era un robot de más de dos metros, Laumy era una EVO súbitamente sádica y desquiciada y Jazmín junto a sus muchas clonaciones eran caóticos.

—Wow, nunca creí volver a ver esto.— Noah miraba la escena estupefacto.

—Es… impresionante.— Claire tampoco salía de su asombro; lo vivió pero lo de esta vez era de no creer.

El amplio hombre buscaba pelear contra la joven de platinado cabello que de este a su vez brotaba sangre de las puntas de ellos, con su evolución logró poseer un nivel más peligroso en su aspecto. Sus habilidades eran siempre las mismas sólo que ahora su cabello la hacía más perniciosa y malévola; pero cada vez que lo intentaba salía perdiendo por la potencia que poseían sus ondas expansivas expulsadas con mínimas porciones de líquido vital. Se veía como un cobarde.

—La pelea terminó Van Kleiss. Tú pierdes, una y mil veces mientras te enfrentes a nosotros. Providencia.— la joven hizo honor al pronunciar la organización.

—Esto no quedará así.— Van Kleiss decretó con firmeza al levantarse poco a poco del suelo. —Tarde o temprano los aniquilares a cada uno cuando menos lo esperen. ¡No se librarán de mi tan fácilmente!— implementó un grito de venganza cuando la familia EVO volvía sus formas normales.

—¿Sabes por qué te dejamos libre? Porque das pena Van Kleiss.— Rex lo desmereció avanzando unos cuantos pasos.

—Me impresiona que no quieras hacerme pedazos. ¿Qué paso esta vez?— Van Kleiss no se resignaba a borrar esa asquerosa sonrisa; lo sobraba.

—Ya te lo dije y no me importa lo me llegues a hacer a mí, no me importa de verdad. Pero vuélvete meter con alguien de mi familia o mis amigos y conocerás al verdadero Rex Salazar.— dijo cuándo Laumy y su pequeña hija sonrieron orgullosas. —¿Y sabes por qué otra cosa no me mancharé las manos con tu sucia sangre? Porque soy chido.— informó sonriendo como un campeón.

Rex era bastante astuto. Quería probar en esas transformaciones que tan valiente resultaba ser el enemigo pero al parecer que no del todo. Los socios de Van Kleiss desaparecieron junto con él en el gran portal que Brecha hizo aparecer; detenerlo, golpearlo y darle una lección para que aprendiera a no meterse con Providencia sería inútil ya que siempre encontraba la manera de regresar.

Dejarlo libre no era una buena idea y encarcelarlo tampoco. Van Kleiss por los siglos de los siglos siempre seguirá siendo la amenaza número uno del planeta. A menos que haya una fórmula para hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra permanentemente; lo muy lejano a veces puede tardar un poco.

—Se fue.— Annie confirmó mirando el punto donde Van Kleiss desapareció.

—Y así termina este capítulo. Asunto terminado.— decretó el muchacho moreno sonriendo victoriosamente.

—No estés tan seguro Rex. Van Kleiss siempre está alerta y podría volver inesperadamente.— el agente Seis intervino poniendo su opinión de manera protectora, quería el bien del chico y del de su propia familia. Rex, su mujer y la pequeña sonrieron ante el mensaje de consideración.

—Sí.— Rex se expresó tranquilo mostrando una sonrisa sobria. —Pero, ¿sabes una cosa, Seis? Mientras estos dos ángeles estén conmigo…— mencionó enamorado de las dos mujeres que tenía a su lado, abrazando por la cintura a su mujer la cual lo miraba orgullosa y besando la frente de Jazmín la cual abrazó el cuello de su padre con amor mientras sonría dulce y fina; Rex hizo un momento de pausa al suspirar. —Y mientras ustedes estén conmigo, nada ni nadie podrá vencernos.— agregó sonriéndoles de manera sensible y sincera recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de las dos y de los demás agentes; el agente Seis mostró una de sus sonrisa de acero.

—Así se habla, papá.— Jazmín dijo alegremente cuando muchos rieron de buena gana ante el encanto; la pequeña le dio un besito en la nariz a su padre al tiempo que era abrazada por él y Laumy que se unió a esa hermosa y tierna escena; besó a Rex.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, amor.— la joven le susurró feliz y llena de amor a su hombre, el moreno sonrió agradecido. —Y de ti también, Jazmín. Mi gran, valioso y valiente amor.— le dijo con cariño a su hija que aún se mantenía en los brazos de su adorado papá, Jazmín se estiró a penas para abrazar a su madre. —Te amo.— le recordó por infinita vez.

—Te amo, mamá.— la niña respondió llena de amor siendo acurrucada por sus papás.


	16. Felices Para Siempre

**Capítulo 16: Felices Para Siempre**

_**Un año después…**_

Al fin la pesadilla había terminado, todo se acomodaba a su tiempo. La pequeña volvió con sus adorados padres y los que la amaban, la angustia desapareció por completo para ser re emplazada por pura felicidad y las amenazas ya no eran detectadas por Providencia; y a veces los momentos dulces y tiernos contagiaban al moreno muchacho.

—Oye César yo… lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas.— Rex se disculpó bastante apenado; se retractó lleno de sinceridad, cosa que alegró al Salazar mayor.

—No hay nada que perdonar, hermano.— César comenzó y se dignó a caminar unos pasos. —Asumí siempre la culpa. Así que volver a lo mismo no tiene caso.— plantó la bandera de paz.

—Okey pero de ahora en adelante si quieres ser el niñero de Jazmín tendrás que ir con Lola.— dejó en claro frunciendo el entre cejo con una sonrisa arcaica ¿acaso era otra de sus bromas?

—Pero yo…— César iba a negarse, la experiencia vivida le dejó un aparente trauma; un poquito de miedo se reflejó en sus orbes cafés, se vio interrumpido por el juguetón y rebelde moreno.

—Ya dije.— Rex levantó la mano en señal de objeción.

—Eres incorregible.— el científico río estrepitosamente ante el humor de su hermano.

—Aunque no puedo estar enojado contigo, César.— el Salazar menor admitió abrazando repentinamente al científico.

—Ay ya Rex a mí también me da gusto que no lo estés. Pero ya suéltame pesas mucho.— se quejó de buena gana al lograr zafarse de los brazos de su hermano.

Se puede decir que la paz reinó de nuevo, sobre todo para Laumy y Rex que recuperaron a su Princesa. Aquella que estuvo cautiva por varios y angustiosos meses bajo el ala de Van Kleiss, hoy la sonrisa volvió a gobernar en su fina y delicada sonrisa.

—Ay, qué alegría tenerte de vuelta, Jazmín.— la joven de ojos chocolates se regocijó teniendo a su hija en brazos mientras la niña reía con dulzura. —Aún no sé cómo pude ser tan tonta de no haber usado mi tecno-patia para buscarte, mi amor.— se reprochó pensativa cuando una voz masculina y varonil respondió sus dudas.

—Los nervios, la angustia, la desesperación…— el joven moreno enlistó con una sonrisa al acercarse a su amada y hermosa mujer.

—Creo que tienes razón, Rex.— sonrió conforme a sus palabras mientras él se tomaba la molestia de besarle una mejilla. —Luego de ese bloqueo mental ya no hay de qué preocuparse, Jazmín… volvió con nosotros.— dijo feliz y fue besada con ternura por Rex.

¿Y qué dicen si las armas secretas de Providencia se tomarán unas merecidas vacaciones?

Justamente se encontraban Cabo Luna junto con Lola, Claire y Noah junto con su hijo Alexis, su simpática Annie y el fervoroso de César, que luego de lo ocurrido han planeado pasar un gratificante y refrescante descanso bajo la luz del sol y la hermosa y fresca playa.

Unas vacaciones familiares con amigos.

—¡Jazmín no te alejes mucho, cielo!— la agente gritó al verla cerca de la orilla del mar junto con Alexis. Laumy lucía un hermoso bikini violeta con negro y adornos plateados, muy a su estilo; una lolita y fina roquera.

—No mamá.— respondió haciendo castillitos de arena con Noah y su pequeño hijo junto con Lola.

—Ay Cabo Luna, cuantos preciosos recuerdos.— el agente especial dijo muy relajado al sonreír ampliamente mientras movía los dedos de sus pies para distender los pequeños músculos, acostado muy ameno en una manta azul-naranja y blanca rodeado de todo lo necesario para unas vacaciones; tomando sol.

—¿Por qué lo dices, cariño?— su mujer preguntó con inquietud y curiosidad al mismo tiempo, tensando al moreno joven.

—Ah pues… por la vista.— mintió con una sonrisa; no supo que excusa poner ante su pareja que lo miraba con una sonrisa de presión. —¿Qué? Es verdad.— se defendió elevando una ceja.

—Eres muy malo mintiendo.— la joven muchacha descubrió acostándose en la manta blanca apoyada en la dorada arena.

—Tal vez, muñeca. Pero debes admitir que soy bueno para otras cositas.— dijo significativamente algo arrogante.

—Ricardo…— lo regañó significativamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, sí… otra vez lo mismo. Ya sé, ya sé. Estándar de hombre.— recordó el más joven de los Salazar.

_**En algún lugar cercano…**_

—Mami esto sería más divertido si tuviera una hermanita.— Alexis dijo graciosamente y con un dejo de verdad y picardía al gatear hasta su pelirroja madre y cubrirse un poco del sol gracias a las sombrillas.

—¿Que has dicho, nene?— la pelirroja muchacha preguntó al levantar su torso, elevar sus gafas y mirar a su hijo con curiosidad.

—Que me estoy divirtiendo mucho con Jazmín, mi amiguita.— el pequeño convirtió su pícaro anterior comentario por una más conveniente. —¡No Jazmín, ese es mi castillo!— gritó un poco molesto al correr hasta ella con una palita y balde de juguete.

—Mm, que gran idea.— Rex masculló con picardía al acercarse a su mujer por detrás, la cual se estaba colocando un poco de bloqueador. —Laumy ¿no crees que es momento de darle a Jazmín un hermanito?— susurró muy cerca de su oído en un tono travieso al hacer correr dos dedos por el cuello de su pareja y "_ayudándola_" a esparcir el bloqueador en un tono mínimamente lascivo y tierno.

—¿No es muy pronto, Rex?— Laumy preguntó en un tono bajo al mirarlo de costado entre coqueta e insegura.

—Y si te digo que…— susurró juguetón a su oído continuado la oración diciéndole cositas cuando ella se ruborizó un poco. —¿Te convenzo?— preguntó abrazando su cintura.

—¿Cómo es que lo haces?— la bella chica preguntó con cierta curiosidad e incertidumbre mientras él sonrió con sensualidad al elevar una ceja.

—Ah, simplemente te ganó con mi encanto y personalidad cautivadoras.— soltó un sonido de superioridad cuando ella elevó sus lentes de sol y lo observó significativamente. —Okey, estoy tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por no ser así pero…— dijo acercándose a ella con peligrosidad. —¿No es lo que más que te gusta?— preguntó sonriendo de lado dejando ver una parte de su inmaculada y perfecta dentadura; sensualidad al cien por ciento.

—No, ya te lo dije una vez, Rex.— sentenció bajándole un poco el libido al joven morocho. —Sé tú mismo pero sin ser tan fanfarrón.— le recordó simple y concisa.

—Bueno, no siempre voy a ganar.— asumió cuando recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de ella. —Y sobre lo del segundo bebé, ¿queda pendiente?— el muchacho preguntó insistente y pícaro elevando una ceja.

—Todo a su tiempo, mi amor. Aunque suena tentador.— admitió brindándole una brillante y preciosa sonrisa, luego lo besó con ternura.

_Así es, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Solamente se espera que el futuro no depare pesadillas y si las hay…que no sean de vida o muerte; no tan fulminantes por así decirlo._

_Estamos repletos de peligros y de patéticos villanos que aún viven alerta pero nosotros siempre estaremos vigentes, luchando incansablemente para alejar a cualquier psicópata que quiera reinar en los plenos caminos puros del planeta Tierra; tomarlos a la fuerza y jamás lo lograrán._

_Nosotros Providencia; una vez más…brindamos tranquilidad y protección a cada ser. El mundo puede descansar gracias a nosotros._

_Y en cuanto a nuestra vida personal, bueno… ya se imaginaran lo felices que somos. Encontramos a Jazmín, nuestra Princesa perdida y nos regocijamos tanto que decimos vacacionar todos juntos para despejar la mente después de lo sucedido. Creo que tres meses lejos de la base no nos vendrán mal._

_Claire y Noah siguen siendo tan adorables como siempre y ¿pueden creerlo? después de mucho tiempo volvimos a insistir con el tema de volver a revivir la Brigada Juvenil, aunque no funcionó y se negaron rotundamente nos sentimos un poco mal al respecto pero juntos hacemos un gran equipo a pesar de no tenerlos en la base. Fuera o dentro somos grandes amigos. Y… ¡Oh, esperen! ¿Creí escuchar la dulce propuesta de matrimonio? Me lo dijo un pajarito de ojos verdes. Ojalá así sea, chicos. Sean felices._

—Oye Claire, cierra los ojos.— el rubio pidió cuando su mujer lo miró de costado con extrañeza.

—¿Para qué?— la pelirroja preguntó curiosa al girarse finamente sobre la arena.

—Sólo ciérralos.— repitió en tono juguetón mientras sonreía. Al instante Claire no le tenía confianza, creía que era algún juego por parte Noah. Las veces que iban a la playa le hacía el mismo juego y la sorprendía cargándola estilo nupcial para después tirarse junto con ella en el agua. Aunque eso no paso. Cerró sus ojos mientras asomaba una sonrisa curiosa al levantar el ceño con incredulidad. Noah río en silencio ante ese gesto tan relajado en ella a la vez que rebuscaba algo dentro del bolso vacacional.

—¿Ya puedo abrirlos?— preguntó con inocente impaciencia luego de varios segundos.

—No, aun no.— Noah dijo con tierna gracia cuando terminó de buscar. —Muy bien… Ábrelos.— ordenó de forma dulce al dejarle enfrente una cajita abierta dejando ver una linda alianza dentro de la misma.

Claire suavemente abrió sus hermosos ojos y lo que estaba frente a ella la dejó atónita. Sorprendida.

—Noah… ¿Qué…?— ella no sabía muy bien que decir.

—Claire Boman.— el rubio hizo una pausa dramática mientras la bella pelirroja sonreía nerviosa ante ese silencio. ¿Sabía lo que iba a venir?. —¿Quieres casarte conmigo?— pidió cuando Claire sonrió ampliamente con brillo en sus ojos.

—¡Sí!— aceptó con euforia tirándose encima de él como lo hizo hace unos años atrás. La escena fue bastante graciosa.

—¡Esta bien, Claire!— exclamó algo asustado. A veces Claire podía ser muy efusiva. Noah debió agradecer de que esta vez había arena y no cemento.

_Alexis y mi pequeña Jazmín ya formaron una gran amistad en poco tiempo y me atrevo a decir que en unos cuantos años serían una pareja perfecta si se lo proponen. Me encantaría verlos juntos. Sí, ahora soy visionario. Lo sé, la influencia de Laumy a mi lado me está volviendo un completo romántico._

_César, bueno… sigue tan fervoroso, diplomático y loco como de costumbre; creo que a las chicas que visitan la playa con frecuencia las volvió loquitas con las cosas que mi hermano les contaba, al menos eso es lo que él me dijo y me pareció escuchar que comenzó a gustarle la onda de eso de enamorarse. A no ser que cambie de opinión por inhibición y quiera quedarse soltero para siempre, ahí sí sería un problema. Lo creo muy lejano, César cuando se dispone conquista y rompe corazones por doquier._

_**En algún lugar de la playa…**_

—Y César… ¿cuántos años tienes?— una linda chica morena, de mediana estatura, pelo largo y rojo como el fuego, ojos esmeralda aparentemente de su edad preguntó de manera coqueta mientras unas cuantas chicas más rodeaban al Salazar mayor como un Harén.

—Pues… treinta y cinco.— contestó seguro y un poco rojo por estar rodeado de tantas hermosas muchachas.

—¿Y haces otras cosas a parte de la ciencia?— otra chica de dorada piel, alta, ojos azules como el zafiro y cabello rubio ceniza preguntó de igual forma que la anterior a la vez que se recargaba suavemente en el amplio hombro izquierdo de César.

—Bueno… a veces me gusta leer y hacer un poco de ejercicio, pero muy de vez en cuando.— confesó mirándolas por igual cuando todas las chicas suspiraron enamoradas de aquel hombre intelectual, culto y atlético.

_Annie y Lola se consagraron amigas y colegas y… Mm, esperen… también me pareció oír que una de las dos está enamorada de mí zafado hermanito mayor, ¿será verdad? ¿Quién será la ¿afortunada? ganadora? Suerte a ambas, nenas y… procuren no pelearse; la hermosura e inteligencia de los Salazar arrasa como tormenta._

—Y… Lola… ¿te gusta alguien?— la blonda de ojos celestes le preguntó cautelosa cuando Lola elevó una ceja en señal de quedarse pensativa.

—No.— contestó, aunque eso sonó un poco inseguro pero logró disimularlo bastante bien. —¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?— le pagó con la misma pregunta cuando Annie quedó igual de pensativa que ella.

—Claro que no.— soltó una risa camuflada con ironía cuando segundos después mordió su labio inferior con nervios. —Los muchachos lindos son unos tontos.— agregó en un comentario algo perturbador dirigido al mayor de los Salazar cuando vio a César aun rodeado de las lindas chicas. Annie tenía que admitirlo, estaba un poquito celosa.

—¿Celos?— Lola cuestionó con una sonrisa la extraña postura de la rubia. Annie a veces solía ser muy obvia. Pero era el único conocido que estaba cerca y de los chicos que pasaban no había nada agradable a la vista.

—Para nada, es libre de hacer lo que quiera.— se defendió al saber que César jamás se fijaría en ella.

—Sí… tienes razón.— apoyó su idealismo dando ahora un hincapié en Annie.

—¿Tú lo estás?— la linda chica le preguntó curiosa, ya que muchas veces Lola le echaba unas cuantas miradas al Salazar mayor.

—Estoy de tu lado.— la blonda de ojos negros confesó en un camuflado celo. No se esperaba esa pregunta.

Un incómodo silencio se tornó en el ambiente.

—¿Quieres un helado?— Lola ofreció acomodando sus gafas de Sol.

—Bueno.— la blonda aceptó sin más.

Se sabía perfectamente que a las dos les gustaba César pero preferían ocultarlo.

_Y en cuanto a Laumy y a mí, pues ya lo saben, vivimos la vida a pleno; sigo siendo el mismo joven entusiasta, encantador y rebelde, que aunque a ella diga que no le guste yo sé que le encanta mi forma de ser tan bonita y embriagadora. Laumy cada día gobierna indomablemente cada parte de mí con la sabiduría y dulzura por naturaleza. Y créanme, me hace cada vez más feliz y completo junto con nuestra Princesita que llena de luz y alegría todos los días de mi vida. Las amo hasta el infinito y más allá._

_Y adivinen, la casa que dejaron mis padres como herencia nos sirvió como hogar. Sí, nos mudamos al Rancho Salazar. Se preguntarán como hacemos para llegar a Providencia cada vez que nos necesitan, pues debo admitir que es agotador viajar con las tecno-turbinas casi todos los días de la semana hasta allí. Desde Argentina hasta Estados Unidos, es un largo pero gratificante viaje. _

_Pero en fin… Ya sé lo que se están preguntando también, ¿Laumy y yo nos casamos? Bueno, es un placer anunciarles que después de muchos años juntos y después de varios ruegos, y suplicas, y suplicas, y suplicas… ¡Sí! salió la propuesta, Laumy me pidió matrimonio._

_Ricardo…_

_Bueno, la verdad fui yo quien lo hizo y… ¡Whoa! Sí que fue intenso su convencimiento. El mejor beso de todos._

_Y estamos viviendo Felices Para Siempre._

_Claro que sí._

**_Fin_**

**_-O-_**

_Sé que tarde mucho para el final de esta historia que atrapó a muchas de ustedes, que las hice esperar y seguro querrán asesinarme por dejarlas con la intriga. Pero acá está. El último capítulo llegó._

_Como lo hice al principio, quiero agradecerles a mis fieles lectoras de siempre por pasar en cada cap subido; que con cada review visto hicieron que este fic supere mis expectativas como escritora principiante._

_¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!_

_No puedo decirles más que esto. Sólo agradecer. Estoy muy contenta de tenerlas como amigas y lectoras que siguieron cada una de las historias que he subido._

_Con estas palabras y sin más nada que agregar..._

_Me despido hasta la próxima historia. Espero que les haya gustado mi modesto trabajo._


End file.
